Glamour meets Ordinary
by Fan1977
Summary: A story about the actors playing characters on the TV show "The Originals". All the characters are fictional in this story. Any resemblance to the real actors is purely coincidental and not done intentionally.
1. Chapter 1 About the story

Life of Adam Glass who plays character of Klaus Mikaelsons in "The Originals"

Adam Glass is a fictional character who I imagine playing Klaus's role. Don't get me wrong Joseph does a great job but i always image the person playing Klaus will be like Adam. This is the story of Adam who has been living a glamorous life being an actor and all but he does not feel at home in that life style. He has been looking for something normal and he finds it when he meets an average normal girl Sarah, who is a simple computer programmer living in Washington DC.

_Any resemblance to the actors actually playing the characters is purely coincidental and not intentional._

**_"The Originals" characters played by the actors_**

Adam Glass –Klaus Mikaelsons

John Smith– Stefan Salvatore

Sam Ethen– Elijah Mikaelsons

Alex River– Marcel Gerald

Mandy moor– Hayley Marshall

Michelle Mann– Rebekah Mikaelsons


	2. Chapter 2 Break up

Adam is feeling really tired after the shooting of the third episode of "The Originals" season 2. While driving to his house in Atlanta Adam thinks how much emotional it is going to be. The dialogues and the scenes were really heartbreaking. He absently takes off one hand from the steering wheel and rubs his hand at the back of his neck and start to look forward to spending a quiet evening with Penny. He stops his car in front of his house and gets out. He is walking towards the front door when his cell rings. He smiles at the caller ID. It is Sam. He picks it up and says "Sam I am tired today, not today"

"Oh come now Adam it was a good ending. We should celebrate" Sam is saying to him.

Adam rolls his eyes and is about to refuse when he hears Mandy's voice "Come now, Adam. Everyone is going to be there"

Adam sighs and says "Okay let me talk to Penny what she says"

He enters the house and see Penny sitting on the couch. He walks up to her and leans in and kisses her. Penny smiles at him when he steps back.

He sits next to her with his arm around her shoulder and says "Hey Sam and the guys called that they are meeting up to celebrate the last day shooting of the show. Do you want us to go?"

Penny turns towards him and sees that he looks tired so she says "Yes let us go. You look tired, you have been working really hard. This break will be good for you…" she adds mischievously "but first let us celebrate"

She turns towards him and sits on his lap. Adam kisses him. She starts to open his shirt button when he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to their room. He drops her on their bed and lies on her and makes love to her. Later they lay down holding each other's hands. He sighs and wishes that they can lie there forever but they have to go to the party so he looks at her and says "We have to go"

They dress up quickly. Adam is wearing his casual pants and shirt and Penny is wearing a long black dress. At the party Adam can see Penny not into it. He tells her than they can leave early. On the way home she is quiet so Adam asks her "what is wrong?"

She looks at him and says "nothing" but Adam knows that something is wrong so he asks her again "I know are upset about something. So out with it. Did something happen at the party?"

"No" Penny says and then she sighs and says "Adam remember the other night when you proposed to me and I said that I need time to think about it. Well I have thought about it and I have come to the conclusion that I don't want to get married"

"What?" Adam looks at her as if he did not hear anything.

"I don't want to get married. It is not you. It is me, I never wanted to get married and I know that you do so I don't think it will work out" Penny continues "hey look out" she points at the road because Adam is looking at him.

Adam looks at the road and says in surprise "I had no idea you didn't want to get married. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Penny says "because I know how much you want to get married"

"Okay…"" Adam says after a minute of silence. "Then we wouldn't get married. Just live together"

"But you want to get married" Penny says in surprise

"Yes I do but I love you more than getting married. I am perfectly okay with living with you like this"

"But Adam…." Penny says when suddenly Adam looks towards her with suspicions "You want out!"

"I just think we are moving too fast" Penny says

"Fast! We have been together for the past 3 years. How can we be moving fast? In fact I should have asked you way before this year to get married. But if you don't want to get married, we will not. Just live like this and when you are ready we can take this step then"

"That is the thing Adam. I may never want to get married" Penny says with some hesitation

"So what are you saying?" Adam asks her

"Nothing. I am just saying that I may not want to get married. I know you want to get married eventually so if you want out then this is the time. I am willing to get out of your life" Penny says

Adam is shocked for a moment, his hand get shaky on the steering wheel and the car sways a bit but he get is in control.

That night Penny and Adam are unable to sleep each lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Party

Sarah puts her feet on the table in front of her and leans back on the sofa. She switches on the TV with the remote control and relaxes back. She really had a long day in the office today. The never ending meeting with no end result has brought on a head ache which she wishes would go away after having the cup of coffee in her hand. She is looking forward to one hour of relaxation watching her favorite serial. She had put it on DVR recorder so that she can see it without interruption of advertisements. Sarah sighs when she hears her cell ring. She picks it up after seeing the caller ID. It is her friend Andriana.

Sarah says to her with a smile "Andriana, what are you doing calling me on a weekend? Don't you have a date or something?"

Andriana laughs and says "Yes I have, I am not like you uptight saving myself for the special one"

Sarah smiles at the phone because she knows how Andriana feels about her choice of not being too liberal about dating and sleeping around. She sighs and says "Not again Andriana. You know how I feel about all of this"

"So tell me again your parents didn't want you to indulge in sex before marriage why?" Andriana asks her.

Sarah knows that she is making fun of her so she takes it casually and says "because they raised me as per their beliefs and they want me to behave before getting married. Okay. So now tell me why did you call? You know I watch the recording of The Originals on Fridays at this time"

Andriana's tone changes and she says "Oh come now. You can watch it tomorrow. It is a recording"

Sarah smiles at that and asks her "who is he?"

Andriana asks her innocently "what do you mean?"

"Who is the guy you want me to meet?" Sarah asks her fiddling with the remote control in her hand.

"He is Andrew's friend. His name is Josh and he is really handsome. If I were not going out with Andrew I would have gone out with him" Andriana says excitedly.

"Hmm. Why don't you invite him to the surprise birthday party you are having for me" Sarah says innocently

"How did you know?" Andriana screams.

"You really thought you can hide it from me" Sarah laughs and then continue "look not tonight. I am really tired. It was a busy week in the office and especially today. Can we please do this on Sunday, the party day?" she asks her

Andriana asks her annoyingly "how do you know the whole details of the surprise party?"

Sarah laughs and then says "I am going. Bye"

After that she watches her show and cries when she see Klaus holding Hayley's body and when Klaus gives his child to Rebekah to take care of her.

She switches off the TV and goes to bed feeling a little down about the turn of the events on the show.

**_Sunday afternoon_**

Sarah opens the envelope and screams when she sees what is inside it. She looks up at her friends faces and says "you shouldn't have"

"We know how much you love that show so we all chipped in and bought you the ticket to the convention. Now don't expect any gift till the year after next from us because this ticket is pretty expensive as it is a very good seat ticket" Andriana laughs and hugs her friend who is still too overwhelmed to say anything.

"OMG it is next Saturday" Sarah says excitedly "I don't know what to say, you guys are great".

She gives them a hug and asks "who is going with me?"

Everyone looks at each other and then four of her friends raise hands and smile. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. We will get to meet the cast too" ANdriana says excitedly.

Sarah is sitting on the sofa seat looking at the fire log when Andriana comes and sits next to her making her scoot over "Great party Andriana thank you. How did you pull it off with all your extracurricular activities" Sarah tells her after Andriana has settled down next to her.

"Well you know me!" Andrian says braggingly and then she adds "do you like your gift?"

"I love it" Sarah says excitedly "It will be fun being together. It must have been your idea right?"

Andriana laughs and then she says "Do you know he broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Who?" Sarah asks him

"Adam who else?" Andirana says

"Adam who?" Sarah is still confused

"Adam as in Klaus" Andriana says with frustration.

Sarah looks at him and then start to laugh "I didn't even know he had a girlfriend" then she adds seriously "that is not good. He must be upset about it"

"What kind of fan are you? You don't even know anything about the main actors of the show. I need to give you a history tour of them before going to the convention otherwise you are going to embarrass yourself and me" Andriana says with exasperation.

"I like the _show_ not the _actors_" Sarah says crossly.

"It is the same thing" Andriana says "now you have to learn something about them before we go to the convention and you have only one week"

Sarah nods and then asks her out of curiosity "How do you know he broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Who? Adam. The whole world knows. He is a celebrity after all. They cannot even cough without the world not knowing about it. Sometimes I feel sorry for them that they don't have any privacy. Btw she was not just any girlfriend. They have been together for 3 years"

"Oh, that is too bad" Sarah says. She does not know why but she feels bad for the guy whom she has never met but has been seeing couple of times a week on the TV for the past year.

Later that night she lays in her bed thinking about what kind of life these actors lead. No privacy. If he has broken up with his girlfriend then the whole world does not have a right to know or gossip about it. She then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The convention

**_One week later_**

Adam is feeling really agitated. It has been a couple of weeks of his breaking up with Penny. They tried to work it out after their talk in the car but something has gone a miss after their conversation. Penny was not able to reach out to him and his mind would keep on asking him "where are they going with all this?" so eventually they both decided to take a break from each other. Penny wanted to meet her family in England so she decided to go and visit them where as Adam went to Hawaii to keep his mind off everything.

He remembers how when after Hawaii when he came back somehow the paparazzi got to know about him and Penny and it has been hell ever since. He has always been a private man, not sharing his personal life in public but now_. 'I guess the perks of being a celebrity'_ he thinks. And today he is really apprehensive about the convention because he knows that someone will ask this question from him. He has been thinking about how to handle it when there is a knock on his door and someone peeks in saying "Five minutes Mr Glass"

"Thanks David" he says and gets ready for the coming evening of facing his fans. After five minutes he is walking down the hallway when he sees Sam. He smiles at Sam who nods at him saying "just relax and don't go into details. Just tell them you guys are taking a break from each other. Or you can say 'no comments' too"

"No. I think I should get it out of way once and for all" Adam says after thinking for a second.

Then Sam hears his name being called. He pats Adam's shoulder and walk up the stair among the noise of claps. Adam prepares himself for his turn when he hears it. He takes a deep breath and walks up the short stairs to the stage.

As he enters the stage he is stunned to realize that the auditorium is jam packed and people are going crazy, clapping and shouting. He cannot help it but smile and goes and sits next to Sam. Someone is fixing his microphone when Sam says "this is crazy"

"I know" Adam says looking at the balconies packed with people too. He sits there scanning the room occasionally talking to Sam and waits until all his co-stars are introduced. After every one has been invited on the stage the host started the program.

He is saying "First of all what a great Finale. You guys know The Originals finale is the best finale on CW shows?"

Adam looks around at his co-stars who are smiling and then Sam says "Really! Did we do that great?" which makes everyone laughs in the audience.

After discussing the show the questions and answers session is about to start so Adam braces himself for them.

The host is saying "Young lady you there on that side of the room"

A young girl stands up and asks "First of all I want to say, you guys are amazing especially you Adam. So my question is for Sam" that cracks everyone in the hall.

Adam feels himself going red and he laughs consciously when Sam says "what! You praise him and you have question from me. Well what can I do? Ask away"

The girl asks "Do you think Elijah will help Hayley in her transition or…"

Adam is looking at the girl when suddenly he notices the girl sitting next to her who is slightly shaking her head with a tiny smile on her mouth.

Sam laughs while Adam keeps on looking at the girl "You know I don't know. We have this game going on where we put our names in a basket and one of us takes out a name to see who will help her. Honestly I don't know but if I have to give an answer then given what Klaus and Hayley are going through right now you can make a guess"

He sees the girl in the red dress next to the girl asking question nod her head looking impressed. He smiles and then he hears the host asking another person to ask a question directed at the writer. Adam looks towards their director but he keeps on glancing at the girl who is listening to their answers with a smile on her mouth. He shakes his head and looks towards the director who is finished answering his question. Then the host points to a girl couple of rows behind the girl in red dress and says "yes you young lady"

She gets up and asks "This is the question from Adam"

Adam's feels his smile falter but keeps it there and smiles "yes"

"So I know in your last interview you said that Caroline and Klaus are over. I remember you were really interested in that relationship when The Originals started so what changed?"

Adam feels his face getting serious for a while then he hears Sam saying "Do you want to handle it?"

"Yes, I do" Adam says seriously under his tone. He looks at the girl still standing with a mike in her hand and smiles at her and opens his mouth when his gaze fall on the girl in red dress who is shaking her head with tight lips. He does not know what happened but their eyes met for a second. He smiles at her but she hastily looks away.

Sarah suddenly realizes that he is looking at him and is smiling which makes her realize that she is shaking her head. She hastily looks away feeling her face going red.

Adam suddenly laughs at that reaction and says "Okay let me try to explain why my opinion about that has changed" He looks towards the girl in red dress but she is not looking at him but rather looking down at something. He continues "So I was a big fan of Caroline because she brought out that side of Klaus that he has been hiding for so long that he was starting to forget about it too. But then Klaus came to New Orleans and now they have a baby "he looks towards Mandy "Hayley and Klaus, and the baby is 'dead' now. They have other things on their minds right now much bigger than his affair with Caroline. I think the baby has stirred something in him which is much more important then what he has with Caroline and he is not willing to let go of that by still going after Caroline. Caroline's life is in Mystic falls and Klaus's life is in New Orleans. Do you understand what I am saying?"

He finishes with a smile on his face. There is silence in the crowd and then Sam start to clap "come on that was a good answer" the crowd start to clap. Adam's eyes fall on the girl in red dress who is clapping but she is not looking at him rather than whispering in the ear of girl sitting next to her.

The host says "Okay last question this side"

Adam is so lost in his thoughts that he does not listen to the last question. He is brought back to earth by a nudge in the side by Sam and he realizes that the convention is over. They get up, take off their mikes and go into their rooms. They have to come back for Q/A section after that so they want to freshen up. Adam washes his face and straighten up his coat and jacket because there is going to be a photo shoot after that too.

After a couple of minutes of rest he walks out to be greeted by camera men, camera women, interviewers. He walks through the press line answering their questions and thanking God that no one has yet asked him a question about Penny but he is not that lucky after all so when the last interviewer asks him "So Adam one last question, Are the rumor about you and Penny true?"

Adam looks at her and then suddenly sees the girl in the red dress next to her. He smiles at her. The interviewer looks sideways at the girl and then looks back at Adam waiting for an answer so he says looking at her "Penny and I have decided to take a break because of some personal issue which I am not "he laughs making the girl in red dress smile more openly "discussing with you" then he looks at Michelle and kisses her on the cheek and stands there just for a second for the photographer to take their pictures and then he said in fake annoyance "Okay okay I am going" as she said "it is my turn now"

The interviewer laughs and he leaves but not before glancing back at the girl standing next to her for a second but she is not looking at him. Her attention is to Michelle. He smiles shaking his head a bit and walks away thinking _'Fans'_

After that they had to line up for the photo shoot. Adam is posing for a photo when he sees her again. She is standing with her friend from the auditorium. Her friends seems to be saying something to her at which she shakes her head. Adam does not know that he is smiling at that. The photographer are going crazy with the pictures. Then he sees in the other direction and when he sees back the girl is gone. He sighs and turn his head when a fan comes and stand next to her. He smiles at her and looks at her with raised eyebrows. She leans in and kisses him on the cheek which always takes him by surprise even though he knew that would happen. A lot of flashes are going on. He feels as if he will go blind when two girls approach him. He looks up from rubbing his eyes and sees the girl in the red dress standing there. She is smiling and Adam realizes that she is not wearing a dress rather it is a tunic on top of jeans. Her friends holds her from her elbow and says "My friend really likes your show" She then turns to her and says in obvious annoyance "yes yes I know. The show, not the actors" when she feels the pinch.

Adam follows her movement and realizes that the girl in the red tunic has pinched her. He laughs at that and someone takes a picture of him laughing. HE looks into her eyes and says "Okay so you like the show not he actors. That is fine. It is always good to meet variety of fans".

She smiles and says "No it is not that. I like the show and the credit goes to you guys because you are doing a wonderful job. It is just that some people just watch the show because of actors" she says mischievously looking sideways at her friend who blushes and says "Guilty as charged"

Adam smiles openly and asks them "so you ladies want to take a picture?" when her friend eagerly says "yes" he asks them "Alone or together?"

"Together first and then alone" Her friend says

He stands in the middle of them and they smile at the camera. Then it is her friend's turn who puts her arm around him which makes him self-conscious but he laughs because a lot of fans do that. He looks toward her after her friend has gotten her picture taken and realizes that she is hesitant. Her friend slightly pushes her. Adam steps aside to make a place for her to stand and then without realizing he leans in so that they shoulder are touching and smiles to the camera but just before the click of the camera he feels her shift slightly creating a tiny distance between them. After the picture he looks at her with questioning glance which brings a blush on her face.

She whispers "sorry" and then turns but she trips on something.

Adam quickly holds her hand preventing the fall. There is a slight commotion and a few camera clicks. The girl gently detangles her from him saying "sorry and thanks" and turns.

Sarah feels the tug and looks back and realizes that the net of her tunic has gotten entangled with his coat button probably when he was helping her from falling.

Adam smiles and gently tries to detangle the lace of her dress from his coat button. He sees her hand trying to do that too so he says under his breath "let one of us do it otherwise we might make it more tangled"

He then he looks up and sees that she is going red on her cheeks. He smiles, he has never seen a fan – well not a fan he reminded himself – so shy.

And when he says "I am so sorry" he laughs and the button pops out.

He leans forwards before she can do anything and whisper "third time is the charm". He then leans back and puts the button in his coat pocket not realizing that there is clicking going on somewhere. He turns back and sees that she is gone.


	5. Chapter 5 A walk in the park

**_One month later_**

Adam has a couple of weeks before the shooting for season 2 will start so he decides to make a trip to Washington DC. He has never been there once so he decides that it is about time that he explores the capital of this country.

He packs himself a travelling bag and buys ticket for the capital city. He braces himself for all the fan attacks on his vacation. Sometimes he feels that things are getting out of control while sometimes he feels proud of himself and for the name he has made in such a short span. While going through customs he has to deal with some fans. He tries to greet them all with a smile on his face signing autographs on their notebooks, back of the shirt, front of the shirt even the bare chest.

He tries to maintain his cool throughout the process. He has a seat in the first class and his luck that he got a seat with a young man who turned out to be fan. He ends up answering this questions for the next 30 minutes. When the man gets up to go the lavatory, Adam closes his eyes with a sigh and in no time he is gone to sleep.

When at last the plane lands in Washington DC, he is woken up by the air hostess. After leaving the plane he leaves the airport as he does not have checked baggage. He goes to the rental and rents a car for the duration of his trip. He then goes to the hotel where he is staying. He is greeted by some more fans who wants his autograph. He obliges them with a smile on his face whereas his heart wants to just refuse blankly. He freshens up a bit and then goes down the lobby again and asks them for tourist brochures for the city. After getting them he leaves and drives around the city for a couple of hours spotting the white house while driving. Then he searches for a coffee shop on the GPS of his car. He parks the car outside Starbucks and goes inside. After taking his coffee he goes to the car when he spots a park nearby. Then with a smile he starts to go to the park. He sits on a bench sipping his coffee.

It is evening and the park is full of people walking, kids running around, bicycling, playing ball and Frisbee. He smiles as couple walk past him. He is feeling quiet relaxed and amazed that so far no fan has approached him. This is one of those rare occasions when he feels normal and not a celebrity attracting fans as bees are attracted to honey. He tries to enjoy the relief that has come with the normalcy. He looks to his side and to his surprise he sees her.

He gets up and walks to her. She is sitting under a tree reading a book.

Sarah looks up when she sees the brown shoes out of the corner of her eye and gasps as she recognizes him.

He sees the recognition in her eyes and smiles "Hello non-fan"

He then sits down next to her which makes her scoot over a bit. He looks at her in surprise and asks her "so you live in Washington DC. Long way from California"

"You remember me!" Sarah asks him in surprise

He looks at her with stunned expressions "How could I forget you? The girl you broke the button of my coat!" he adds mischievously.

That makes her laugh and blush at the same time "I said sorry didn't I?" she says to him and closes the book.

"Yes you did but the button is still broken and I am not good with needles and stuff" he says jokingly

"Really! I thought actors are good in everything. You know what if we meet again sometime you can give it to me and I will mend it for you" she says to him while laughing.

He laughs at that and lays back on the grass.

Sarah looks at him in surprise. She looks away hastily when he catches her looking at him.

He looks at her staring at him and asks "what?" when she does not say anything he gets up laughing and crosses his legs in front of her

"we are human not some God. We do regular things like you guys do. For example drinking coffee" he lifts his coffee cup to her "and sit on the grass" he pats the grass with his free hand which makes her laugh again.

They both are startled and look up when someone asks him "excuse me. You are Adam Glass from The Originals right?"

Adam looks at Sarah who is looking at him and nods saying "yes I am"

He then takes the pen and paper from the young girl's hands to sign it. She says "thank you" and asks him shyly "can I have a picture with you?"

Adam says "yes sure"

The girls looks at Sarah who asks her "I can take a picture of you two"

She take the phone from her hand and takes their picture – Adam sitting on the grass with the girl sitting next to him on her feet with one hand on his shoulder. She smiles and give the phone back to her. The girl looks at it and then giggles and runs away.

She turns to Adam and realizes that he is looking at her. She asks him "what?"

"You really are not a fan?" Adam asks her

She laughs and moves the book aside to stretch her legs "why do you ask that?"

"Because you have not asked me once about my show or my life or my autograph and the last part really hurt my feelings" he adds jokingly.

She double over with laughter "so you want me to ask for your autograph? Is that it?"

"No. I was joking!" Adam says

"I know" she says

Adam is quiet for a while and then he picks up her book and says "Sql – data warehousing. Wow that is mouth full. So you are a computer person"

She nods and then outstretches her hand to him "Sarah Pembilton"

He takes her hand and says "Adam Glass". Then he adds jokingly "You might know me from my show The Orginals" which makes her laugh.

"I think you will never let me off the hook for my comment" Sarah says

"Of course not" Adam answers her with obvious fake indignation. "You hurt my feelings. I don't meet many fan…well you are a non-fan so… who don't like me"

"well you have gotten one now" Sarah says and gets up with her book.

"I have to go now. I have a meeting tomorrow morning and a test in the afternoon so I better study for it" she brushes her hands against each other and says "It was nice meeting you Adam Glass"

As she is leaving Adam calls her "Hey will you show me the city after your test"

She looks back in surprise and then nods "sure. But not tomorrow. Day after tomorrow is weekend. We can meet up then"

Adam smiles and walks to her "sure, what is your number? I will send you a missed call so that you have my number"

He takes out his phone and looks at her questioningly but sees that she is looking at him with weird expressions and suddenly he double over with laughter. This has never happened to him before.

"O wow you are unbelievable" he straightens and says to her still laughing "You know this has never happened to me before" he sees that she is turning red very fast so he takes pity on her and says "I am not Klaus. I think you must have realized that by now"

That does the trick and she smiles. She give him her number. He dials her number and looks at her and seeing that she is not going to pick it up he disconnects it. She smiles at him and then says "okay see you on Saturday, here then 10 am?"

"10 am? I am on holidays!" Adam says in fake exaggeration.

"Okay then 10:15 am" she says with a laughter and then turns and leaves but turns back again "Just kidding. Whenever you get up give me a call"

Adam sees her leaving without realizing that he is smiling. He looks at his phone and adds her name against her number.

**_Saturday_**

Adam wakes up on Saturday morning. He is surprised that it is still early. He takes a shower and dresses up in casual jeans and a red shirt. He puts on his sandals and then pick up his phone. That is when he realizes that he has been looking eagerly to spend the day with Sarah. That surprises him a bit because he has only met her once so what does he find fascinating in her.

He goes down the lobby and then sits in his car for a while and then looks at his wrist watch. It is 10:00 am. He smiles at the memory when she wanted him to meet him at 10:00 am in the coffee shop. He decides not to call her. HE drives to the coffee shop. He is sipping his coffee when he decides to call her. She picks up the phone after a couple of rings.

Adam says "So it is 10:15 am. You want to meet me?"

Sarah hears him voice and laughs after listening to what he has said. "Okay I will be there in 15 min"

When she reaches there he is holding a cup of coffee for her too. Sarah smiles at him and takes the coffee from him. As they are walking to his car they are approached by someone asking for autograph. Adam looks at the young man before signing his name on a notepad and looks over to Sarah who has walked away to a distance. After the man is gone he walks to her and coughs to get her attention as she seems to be lost in her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, so what do you want to see?" Sarah says which makes him laugh.

"How would I know? I am new here. You tell me" Adam laughs

"Okay then" she gets in his car with him and puts a seat belt on her. She turns towards him and realizes that he is looking at her.

Adam is having a really good time. She takes him to white house. They walk around the boundary wall watching it. Then on impulse he turns to her and says "will you mind it if I get a picture of us with the white house. I want to remember the girl who showed me DC."

HE sees hesitation in her eyes and then she nods. They stand in front of the white house whereas Adam puts an arm around her to take a picture and click it but he felt her flinch a bit before he touches the button on his cell to take the picture. He puts the phone in his pocket and looks at her with narrowed eyes and asks her "have I done something wrong?"

She looks at him in confusion which makes him realize that she does not know that she flinched. He shakes his head and says "nothing"

It is almost lunch time so Adam suggest that have lunch at Subway which surprises Sarah because she was not expected Adam to be a subway kind of guy.

After lunch she shows him Washington monument, Lincoln memorial. Adam takes a few picture of her with him against those national monuments. Around 6:00 pm, they are getting tired so they decide to end their adventurous day. Adam drops Sarah in front of her apartment. She hesitates for a minute and then peeks back in his window and asks him "do you want to have a cup of coffee?"

Adam looks at him and see her reluctance he smiles and says "Next time" and then after she enters her building he drives away.

HE goes up in his room. He is so tired that without changing his clothes he goes to sleep. The next time his eyes open the sunlight is coming in his room. He lays there for a second and then remembers the time he spend with Sara yesterday. He gets up smiling and gets ready again. He calls her and says "I will pick you up in 30 min, I am thinking of going to Smithsonian's National Zoo if you are up for it"

Sarah smiles into the phone. She had a great day yesterday. She nods and says "Yes, I will be down in 30 min"

She dresses up hastily while putting her coffee in the to go cup. She runs down when she sees his car stopping in front of the apartment.

Adam parks the car and looks at her as she gets in. she is wearing a beautiful floral patterned tunic with tights and she smells very nice. She has a coffee cup in her hand. She greets him with a smile and buckles herself. They spend a great day in the zoo where a couple of fan approach him to ask for his autograph which he obliges with a smile. Some even ask for the pictures to be taken which Sarah was more than willing to do. She takes his pictures with his fans with tongue in the cheek. This is her third day seeing him interact with fans so she has some idea now that he does not like too much fan attraction. After taking his picture with one very clingy fan girl she cannot help it but start laughing. Adam looks at her with smile on his face and says "you are enjoying it right?" when she nods laughing he just shakes his head and smiles.

When he drop her at his apartment that evening he gets out of his car and walks around the car and stops right in front of her and says to her "thank you Sarah for showing me such a wonderful time. I am leaving tomorrow for Canada. This is my last vacation before the shooting starts and I couldn't have asked for a better weekend than this one. If you ever come to Atlanta come visit me okay" he leans in and smiles when she leans back. He says "just kissing on the cheek" which makes her blush. She leans forward and lets him kiss on her cheek. He turns and is walking towards the driving side when he turns suddenly and says jokingly "and don't delete my number from you cell" he then winks at her and gets into his car and drives away.

Sarah smiles and realizes that her hand are in the air waving him. she puts them down and gets into her apartment building.


	6. Chapter 6 Media part 1

Adam spends next week in Canada before heading back to USA. While on the way back to USA in the plane when he is thinking about his time in Canada suddenly he starts thinking about the weekend in DC and smiles thinking about Sarah. He has not met anyone like Sarah before. She is simple and most of all she didn't treat him as someone special – a celebrity - which Adam really appreciates from her. He has been surrounded by glamour so much for the past couple of years that he has forgotten simplicity and meeting her reminded him of that. He smiles at that and closes his eyes. When the plane lands he gets up and after getting out of the airport dodging a couple of fans he finds his car in the airport parking lot and leaves for his house in Atlanta.

He goes to sleep after reaching home. The next morning he gets up, goes to take shower and goes to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He hears a bang on his front door. He goes and opens it. It is his public relation official who passes by him into his house. Adam turns towards him and says with the gesture towards his living room "hey Jake, hello to you too and welcome in, my house is your house"

He then closes the door and walks in. He goes up and comes down with the shirt on.

"What is this?" Jake asks him throwing some newspaper on the table in front of him.

He bends and picks up the newspaper with tea in the other hand and what he sees makes him almost drop his tea

Adam is staring at the picture when he looks up at him.

"Who is she?" Jake is asking him again

"A friend but how…" Adam asks him

"The news are bombarding with you and her for the past one week. I have been trying to get hold of you for one whole week. Why the hell were you ignoring my calls?" Jake says to him annoyingly.

"Because I was on holidays remember" Adam says throwing the newspaper on the table and then adds "it is not a big deal"

"Not big deal. Press is having a field day with it. The rumors about Penny and you are getting more hit now" Jake says to him. Then he sighs and says "Sandra has asked for you to come in. they are having a meeting for resuming season 2 in the evening"

Adam says "Okay fine. I will be there"

When Jake leaves he picks the papers up and reads them. He unfolds the paper and see the picture of him with Sarah in front of white house. He goes up to his room and picks up his cell and scroll down to her name in the directory and calls her but he cannot get through. HE tries again but the still no success. He puts the cell down wondering what is going on.

He then changes into his jeans and another shirt, puts on his shoes and leaves to meet Sam. Sam is back from visiting his wife. He smiles when he sees Adam and the first thing he says "I see you have been having a nice time"

"Shut up Sam" He says lightly and enter his house. "How was your vacation? How is Linda and Amy?"

"They are great. Amy has started to crawl. I am thinking of asking them to visit next month. You tell me what is going on with you? Who is this Sarah?"

"I met her in Washington DC over the weekend. Actually the first time I met her was in the convention. She shown me Washington DC and we had a good time. Some stupid reporter must have taken some pictures of us when we were sightseeing. Damn it and now I cannot get hold of her" Adam says with frustration. He goes to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink.

"You called her" Sam looks at him in shock

"Of course I called her. I want to know how she is. You know how bad things can get sometimes" Adam looks at him with frustration.

"Have you tried finding her from the phone book" Sam asks him

"I don't know her last name" Adam says

"You spend time with her for two days and you don't know her last name" Sam asks him in shock

"I didn't sleep with her if that is what you are insinuating" Adam angrily says "I said we spend time as in sightseeing and nothing else"

"Wow, I am impressed by this girl. She didn't sleep with you. I want to meet her" Sam says

"You are being a dick so I will go" Adam gets up and leaves whereas Sam laughs at his departure.

In the afternoon he goes to the meeting with Sandra about season 2 where he is further teased by John asking him about Sarah. Sandra informs them that the shooting is going to start in 2 days so they need to get their businesses in order in those 2 days.

Adam gets to his home and decides something. He packs up a traveling bag and buys ticket for Washington DC. He keeps thinking about her all the way to DC. He rents a car from the airport and goes to her apartment. He remembers where she lives. Outside the apartment building he parks his car on the road and gets out. A couple of passerby look at him but keep walking but not before he notices them whisper. He walks towards the building when someone stops him and asks him "You are Adam Glass dating Sarah Pambilton".

Adam looks at him in shock and then without answer he walks to the building and climb the stairs and then ask the lady walking down "which apartment does Sara Pambilton lives in?"

"102 B" the old lady replies and then she continues "she is a sweet heart. Poor girl has been having a rough couple of days. That actor what is his name hmmm Adam ruined her life" then she continues to leave.

Adam is shocked for a second and then he almost runs up the stairs and Knocks at her door.

Andriana looks through the peep hole and gasps. She cannot believe that he has come to visit her after what he has done. For a second she decides to keep the door locked but then when he knocks again she open it.

Adam see Andriana in surprise and asks her in confusion "Is this Sarah's house?"

Sarah is making her bed when she hears the voices. She walks to the door of her room and asks "Andriana who is it?"

Adam looks up at the sound of her voice and walks in before Andriana can say anything. He walks to the sound of Sarah.

Sarah looks up and sees him standing there. Seeing him in her apartment makes her suddenly very weak. It has been a really hard week for her. Ever since that picture got in the newspaper and internet she has been surrounded by crazy fan girls. Hysterical fan girls cursing her. Some even blamed her for the break up between Adam and Penny. They called her gold digger and so many bad names.

Adam stares at her. She is looking weaker and fatigued in those pink pajamas than the last time he had seen her. They are circles under her eyes. She is staring at him and then she burst "I cannot believe what you did to me"

"Sarah honey, sit down the doctors have told you to rest" Andriana quickly walks to her

"What?" Adam looks at her in bewilderment.

Sarah starts to scream at him thinking that he is talking to her "You gave all the pictures to press didn't you? It must have felt nice showing off that an average ordinary girl got trapped in your trap and you managed to fool me with your charm but you …" she swayed at bit but Adam quickly holds her.

"Hey hey, are you okay?" Adam asks her

"Don't you touch me? You have done enough damage" she pushes him away and stumbles back to her bed and sits down on it.

"Listen drink this water and lie down" Andriana goes to her and gives her a glass of water and then after helping Sarah into the bed she walk out with Adam and closes the door behind her.

She looks at him and says looking at the confusion on his face "Why did you give the pictures to the press?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do such a thing? What happened? Tell me" Adam says in complete confusion

"Last week has been terrible. She cannot leave this house. Her office, grocery stores and parks everywhere crazy fans are following her. Girls have threatened her. She had to change her cell number because she was getting a lot of threatening calls. She couldn't take in anymore at last and she had a mild breakdown two days ago. She is better now but the doctors want her to rest. I don't understand why would people do that?" Andriana says in frustration.

"People are crazy" Adam runs his finger through his hair.

"Sarah used to be so happy and now she is too depressed and worst is her parents' reaction" Andriana looks at him

"What do you mean their reaction?" Adam asks her in confusion

"They are very religious people and they have raised Sarah with that value system so hearing whore or cunt for their daughter on the internet, news is obviously going to bother them and they took out their anger on her. You don't know the awful names some fans have been calling her for sleeping with you. _I know_ she has not slept with you but I cannot stop people from gossiping" Andriana says while pacing the room.

Adam holds his head in his hands and says "if I had known this would happen I would never have taken her to touristy spots"

They hear a cell ringing. Andriana quickly looks towards the door of her room and as she walks towards it they hear her anguish voice "For god sake stop calling me. I am not his girlfriend" and then they hear her crying.

Adam knocks on her door and the crying sound subsides.


	7. Chapter 7 Media part 2

He pushes the door open and walks in "Sarah" he says that.

She wipes her tears and looks towards him. "Sarah I didn't leak the pictures. Trust me. I just came back from Canada yesterday. I had no idea until my personal relation manager showed them to me. I tried to contact you but couldn't get through and now your friend tells me that you had your cell number changed. Please trust me. Why would I do that to you? You know how I feel about fans and press?"

Andriana slowly backs off when she hears him talking to her. She goes into the kitchen to make some coffee for her to calm down. When she comes back Sarah is a bit calm down and Adam is sitting on her bed.

"Hey if you want I can make a press statement stating the facts" Adam says to her

"You can do that?" Sarah asks him wiping her runny nose from all that crying.

Adam laughs at her simplicity and says "Of course. Hey I have an idea why don't you come to Atlanta with me for a couple of days until this all hushes down"

"NO" Sarah has not intended it to be that loud. She is very embarrassed when Adam stares at her for a minute.

"I don't think it will hush down Adam. They are saying that you broke up with Penny because of me. They are saying that we sl…" she trails off and a sob escapes her mouth. "My parents are so angry with me. I have ashamed them. They used to say that a tarnished name is worse than the bad deeds and I have tarnished their names. My father is is an active member of church and the community for God sake. They live in a small town and it is all they have – an honorable name"

Then she looks at him and tries to calm herself down and says "Listen it is not your problem. I will solve it. You go back and forget about me and what happened okay"

"What do you mean forget about you and how come it is not my problem? I put you into this didn't I?" Adam says

"I have been trying to tell Sarah that is how celebrity's lives are. The gossipers will never stop gossiping" Andriana says walking towards her and handing her the coffee and then she suddenly says excitedly "hey why don't you get married?"

Adam says without actually listening to Andriana's last sentence "Unfortunately that is true. Sometimes they let our families …" Adam stopped as his mind registers to what Andriana has said and says "what?"

He looks at Sarah who is gaping at Andriana too.

"Are you crazy?" Sarah says angrily and gets out of bed. She suddenly feels dizzy but a pair of hands have caught her "how can we get married? We hardly know each other"

Adam lets go of her arm when he sees that she has steadied herself "well at least we know each other's last names. Mine I should tell you again as you a non-fan is Glass and I know yours is Pambilton and. …"

He is interrupted by a cell ringing. He picks it up before she can do anything. He looks into her eyes which have gone really distressed now and put the phone on his ear and says "hello"

"You know what you are. You should be ashamed of yourself for breaking their relationship. Whore…" that is all he hears and he cuts it off.

"What did they say?" Sarah asks him in apprehension

"Nothing important" he holds her from her shoulder and sits her down and start to pace the room.

She knows that he is lying. She looks at him pacing the room and opens her mouth to say something when Andriana says excitedly "so about that wedding. Of course the wedding will be a sham and of course you two are not really getting married. It will just be an announcement and once everything settles down you can take a way out"

He suddenly says "I think _we should_ get married"

"Adam it is okay. I said it will be okay in a couple of …." She stops as her mind registers what he has just said.

"No" Sarah says before Andriana can say anything "I cannot do that… sham marriage… I cannot live with you under the pretense of marriage…"

"Then let's get married for real" Adam says in a serious tone.

She looks at him in shock and then turns to Andriana who is also looking at him in shock.

"Think about it Sarah. It will solve all problems you and your parents. Once you are legally my wife people will stop talking and then we can have an annulment in a couple of month" Adam has everything planned in his mind

Sarah suddenly starts to laugh "You both have gone crazy you know"

Adam looks at her with very serious face "Okay you tell me what the solution is? Do you want to live like this for the next lets say 6 months?"

"NO but…" Sarah starts to say something but he cuts her off "then it is final"

"But you don't love me" Sarah says desperately

"And you don't love me. Let alone love you don't even like me non-fan girl" Adam jokes.

"This is not a joking matter" Sarah snaps

"I know it is not that is why" he looks around her room and walks to her dressing table and after scanning for a couple of seconds picks up a bobby pin. He twist it and makes a ring out of it. He turns and walks to a very stunned Sarah and then to her horror he kneels down on one knee and says "Sarah it is true that I don't love you but I have realized in our four well no five meetings that I like you a lot. So Sarah Pambilton will you marry me?"

Sarah looks at him kneeling next to her in shock and then her eyes moves to ANdriana who is gazing at them with mouth open. She looks back at Adam and is about to shake her head when she sees him smile and then he holds her left hand slips the ring into her ring finger gently. He leans in but she leans back which makes him laugh. He gets up from the ground and walks to the window. He is suddenly feeling very light.

Sarah looks at the ring in confusion and looks up just in time for Andriana to hug her "I am so happy that you said yes"

"What I didn't say 'yes'. I said 'No'" Sarah says in surprise

Adam turns and looks at her when Andriana says "No honey you said YES. I am here remember I saw you moving you head up and down"

Sarah gasps which makes Adam realize what has happened. He laughs and then walks to her and sits next to her

"Now, I have something important to tell you" when she looks at him in daze he says "we have to get married tomorrow because shooting starts day after tomorrow and I need to be there"

"What? That is too early" Andriana says

"I know that is why I am thinking of getting a court marriage right now and then I get some time off next month we can fly to you father may be and get a proper church wedding or if by that time you want to get out we can do that too" Adam says.

"But I cannot get married to you" Sara says to him

"And why is that?" Adam asks her with calm. Andriana looks at his calm demeanor and wonders _'why is he being so calm about being rejected by her?' _

"Well you are a celebrity and I am just an ordinary girl" Sara says in a reasoning voice.

That makes Adam laughs and then he says seriously "I am a celebrity but you are _not ordinary_. You are _normal _and I have been looking for some normal in my life"

"Adam this is very serious" Sara almost yells

"Yes I know Sarah" Adam says to her.

He is about to say something when his cell rings. He picks it up and reads the caller Id. He is not expecting the call from Penny so he is very surprised. He says "hello"

"Adam how are you?" She says

"I am good" Adam gets up and walks towards the door

"I have been hearing rumor about you and this girl. Are they true?" She asks him

Adam's eyes harden and he looks at Sarah who is looking at her hands in her lap. He says "No they are not true Penny. How are you? You still in London?"

Andriana tries to ignore the name Penny and goes and sits next to Sarah and says to her "Hey everything will be okay"

Sarah looks at him and then at Andriana and says "I cannot marry him. He is…"

"He is what?" Andriana asks "He is a human nothing special"

"Now you go to sleep you have a long day tomorrow" Andriana smiles and helped her get in her bed.

She closed the door and came out. Adam is still on the phone. He has been looking at them while talking to Penny. He smiles at Andriana and says to Penny "Okay I will talk to you later". He cuts the call off without listening to her.

Andriana says "She is sleeping. She needs a good night sleep after what she has been through. What is the plan?"

Adam says "I don't know anything in this city and believe me I have never done something like this before so I don't know where we can get married"

"Well you are in luck. I know a lot of things. So let us see, meet at this address" she scribbled down an address on a piece of paper "at 10 am". When he looked at her with raised eye brows she laughed and said "I had some occasion in my life when I needed to know this place"

Adam laughed which came as a surprise to Andriana because she has always pictured him very serious and all the laughs and smiles in the interviews were artificial in her opinion.

Adam looked at his wrist watch and said "Okay I have to go now. It is 10 pm. We will meet at 9:45 am tomorrow"

He then left the apartment


	8. Chapter 8 Marriage of convinience

Sarah wakes up early next morning and lays on her bed lost in thoughts and then she remembers her conversation with Adam and his proposal. She jerks up in the sitting position and rubs her eyes and thinks _'it must be a dream!"_

When the door opens to her room and Andriana steps in with a lay laden with breakfast. When Sarah looks at her questioningly she says "well it is tradition to give breakfast in bed to the bride to be"

"OH my God that really happened then!" Sarah almost shouts and puts her hand to her mouth

"Yes sweetie and now hurry up we have to be there at 9:45 am"

"Are you kidding me? I am not marrying Adam Glass" Sarah snaps at her

"Well he called a couple of minutes ago and said that if you don't come at the right time, he will come here himself and dress you up and take you himself. Now it is up to you" Andriana says putting the tray on the table and taking out the cell from her pocket.

"Are you kidding me? Really?" Sarah says

"Okay then I am dialing" she dials the number and says "hello, yes you were right"

Adam opens his mouth to say something when he hears "what are you doing? Put the phone down"

"No don't put the phone down Andriana. Tell her that if she does not want me to come over there then get ready and be there by 9:45 am. I have talked to someone. There was a cancellation at 11:00 am so they have accommodated us. I have a plane to catch too at 4:00 pm"

He waited for Andirana to convey the message and then smiled when he heard her annoyance voice "okay fine"

HE puts the phone down and gets ready in a casual jeans shirt – his casuals were not even casual but still they are not suitable for wedding but he didn't care about that.

Sara stands in her walking closet and then takes off a cream colour long cotton eyelet dress with red embroidery. She takes a quick shower and changes her clothes. She puts on her peal earing and is about to tie her hair when Andriana tells her to leave them loose but she ignores her and ties them into a neat loose bun. She puts on her golden colored high heels and looks in the mirror. Over all the effect is not bad with slight nude shake lip gloss and a little makeup on her eyes and blush on. She does not put a lot of make up so it was barely noticeable.

"I think we are making a mistake" she turns to Andriana and tells her

"We will see" Adriana says and then looks at her from head to foot and says "you look beautiful"

They get out of apartment. As it is a Sunday and still early so they don't see any people around that makes Sarah a bit relaxed. On reaching the District of Columbia Courts, they find the marriage bearue section of the court and go there. Adam is already waiting for them. He is sitting on a chair waiting for them.

Sarah stops when she looks at him but then he smiles and she feels flutters in her stomach. She approaches him with Andriana.

Adam has never seen her this dressed up before. She looks very pretty to him. He says to her "you look beautiful"

Sarah smiles nervously and says "thanks you look nice too" which makes him laugh

and he says "now you are just being nice"

Before she can say anything he gestures her into the champers of the officiator. There were some formalities which needed to be taken care of for them to get married. Signing her name on the license makes her feel really nervous and Adam can see her hands shaking. He is really amused by all that because coming from the world where women rarely show nervousness all of this is really a pleasant surprise to him.

Later he drives to her apartment. They enter her apartment when Adam told her "I have to get my things together too so be ready in one hour. We have to leave for the airport"

He looks at her face as he was leaving. She still looks confused and lost. He smiles and leaves her.

Sara puts her necessary things which included some of her clothes, shoes, necessary documents, cosmetics, her laptop in one bag and she was done. She then sits on the sofa chair of her apartment thinking about what to do. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the bell first but then she gets up and opens the door. He is leaning against the door with this smile on his face that has started to touch her heart.

He says "You know it is not nice to lock your spouse out on the first day of the wedding".

Sara blushes and turns to go inside. He follows her in and then holds her arm. He pulls her towards him and says "I know you are confused about the turn of events but I promise they will get better now"

When she nods he asks her "are you ready?"

Then he looks around and when he sees only one bag he smiles and says "Only one bag! Really! That is so great. I have never known anyone who could put all of their belongings in one bag"

Sarah smiles and says "these are just the necessary things" she then bites her lips and asks him "Do you think what we did was right?"

Adam turns and looks at her with a smile and says "isn't it late to think about that now. Now let us go. It is a 40 minute drive to the airport"

He outstretches her his hand which she gingerly takes while he savors the expressions on her face.

The drive to the airport is really quiet. Both of them give each other time and space to absorb what they have done.

It is all a haze to Sarah, the check in, the security, the boarding. She only realizes that she was in the plane when someone approaches Adam and asks him for an autograph. Sarah cannot help but smile which doesn't go unnoticed by Adam. After the man goes away Adam turns to her and says "at least you smiled. I am glad that my pains give you pleasure" which makes her blush and him laugh harder.

It is quite a long flight and by the time it lands in Atlanta it is already night. They get out of the airport with their luggage and Adam picks up his car. The drive to his house was really not that long. Once they reach there, Sarah gets out of the car and stares at the big mansion and then at Adam. He is taking out their luggage from the car. He looks at her and catches her staring at him.

"What?" he asks.

He then leads her into the house. On the threshold he suddenly stops and looks at her.

She stares at him questioningly and then she realizes it and she laughs "No, you don't need to"

She then steps inside his house. It is beautiful, the big foyer, the living room on one side, the foyer is leading to the back side of the house which she decides to see later. Right now she is really tired and wants to sleep. She startles when Adam asks her "Hello back to earth. I asked are you hungry?"

"No I am not" Sarah says smiling.

"Neither am I so let us go and settle in. I have to get up early tomorrow" he says with a smile. She nods and follows him upstairs to his room which is the size of a small ball room.

Adam shows her the walking closet which is the size of her bedroom in the apartment. She looks at him in surprise and asks him "will i…" she is unable to finish her sentence.

He knows exactly what is going on in her mind so he walks to her and says "yes we are going to share this room because we are husband and wife"

Sarah blushes and says "Yes I know. It just slipped my mind"

"Of course it will. After all you are a non-fan" Adam says to her and then continues "I am going to change. You can unpack and change too. I will be back in a couple of minutes"

Sarah has just taken out her clothes from the bag when he came back in his night pajamas.

She picks up her cotton pajamas and toiletries and goes to the bathroom to change. His bathroom is very masculine with no touch of any female being in that room or bathroom. She stands there looking in the mirror for a few minutes wondering what to do. She has never shared a bedroom with anyone let alone an apartment. She takes a deep breath and changes her clothes thinking 'they are husband and wife'. She comes out in 15 minutes. He is already under the covers.

Sarah hesitates just for a second and then goes to the other side of the bed and gets under the covers too. He turns to her and smiles.

He can sense her nervousness which is a new experience for him too. He is so used to bold, taking charge of women that he does not know how to handle their current situation so he says the only logical thing that he thought would make her comfortable "Don't worry. I know my limits. You are safe" which makes Sarah blush very badly.

She says with a smile "I know"

Adam switches off the lamp, lays down and turns towards her. She follows pursuit and looks towards him. Adam says "Tomorrow Sam will come to read lines with me. We have to do shooting day after tomorrow. Do you want to meet him tomorrow or you want to take a few days to get used to the idea of us getting married?"

Sarah thinks about it and then says "tomorrow is fine if you want to introduce me to hm" She then asks him after a couple of seconds "Adam what will you tell your friends about why and how we got married?"

"Friends who fell in love" Adam smiles.

"Seriously. Don't joke" Sarah asks in annoyance

Adam turns and looks at the ceiling and says "I am serious. They will not leave us alone in any case but if we want some peace then we have to present ourselves as happy and loving couple"

"I cannot do that Adam" She said to him

Adam looks at her and then says "I know. That is why we will take baby steps. You just follow my lead okay"

He then closes his eyes. The quiet for the next couple of minutes tell Sarah that he has gone to sleep so she closes her eyes too.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting to know you

Sarah gets up next morning and turns towards his side of the bed but it is empty so she gets up remembering him telling about Sam coming for the line reading. She goes to the bathroom and changes herself into a nice baige skirt with a white and red shirt. She pulls her hair in a bun and put on some gloss. She wants to make a good image on his friend.

Sam asks him "where did you go yesterday? There was a rumor that you were in DC. I tried to call you but you were ignoring me"

"Yes I had some work there" Adam answers looking at his script

"Doesn't that girl Sarah live there too?" Sam asks him

Adam looks up at him and nods and said "Yes, I wanted to meet her. Apparently media had been making her life really difficult"

Sam say "Oh no that must be really hard on her but talking to you did it solve the problem?"

"well kind of" Adam says distractedly.

He turns as if he senses her coming down. She smiles at him nervously.

Sam follows his gaze and looks at this pretty girl walking towards them in bare feet. She smiles at him and then stops right next to Adam. Adam takes her hand which doesn't hint Sam of anything. After all they are from show biz world. What surprises him is that the girl is not like his co-stars or even other ladies they meet on the stage.

Adam looks into Sarah's eyes and nods. He doesn't know that he is squeezing her hand gently to give her reassurance. He turns to Sam and said "Sam meet Sarah Glass"

Sam looks at Adam and his earlier said sentence _"kind of"_ came into his mind. He looks at Sarah who is smiling nervously.

"What?" Sam says in shock

"I told you that I found the solution" Adam says with a smile.

Sam shakes his head to come out of shock and then says "Well then, Hello Sarah. I am Sam. I thought I was his friend but apparently not" He steps forward and before Sarah can say anything he is engulfing her in a big hug.

Sam looks at Adam who is smiling at their exchange. He steps back and says "welcome to Hollywood"

"I am not in Hollywood. Adam is" Sarah says with a smile.

"A spouse of a Hollywood actor is a Hollywood too" Sam says with a smile.

"So when did you two love birds get married" Sam asks Adam and her. Adam is sitting back and leaning back against the sofa. He smiles and then says "yesterday morning"

Sam hides his surprise really well and says "well then. We should have a party. How about you guys come to my place tonight. Tomorrow shooting is starting so we can enjoy one night before that and you can introduce Sarah to the rest of the group too"

Sarah starts to feel the panic. She looks at Adam who is looking at her and then to her horror he nods. At the same moment Adam's eyes meet her and she tries to smile but it seems as if her jaws has gone locked. She then looks at Sam who is looking at her with interest and asks him "Coffee?"

"I will have please" Adam says casually and picks up the script papers from the table.

Sam nods so Sarah gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Sam picks up his copy of script and looks over at Adam and catches him looking at Sarah going to the kitchen. Suddenly a strange thought comes to his mind 'has he seen this look on Adam's face before?' He shakes his head and starts to read his script. HE looks up when he sees Adam getting up.

Adam says "I will just show her where things are and then come back in a minute"

Sarah looks around the big kitchen and then sighs. She starts checking the cabinets for coffee and eventually finds in the fourth cabinet that she opens. She turns as she hears his saying "so you found it. Sugar is in that cabinet too"

Sarah smiles and takes out the sugar. She turns and notices that he has gone.

Sarah enters the living room with Coffee cups in her hand while they are practicing their lines. She puts the cups there and quietly retreats. She picks up her cup and walks towards the back side patio of the house. She opens the door quietly and walks out. It is really pleasant outside. She strolls to the big pool outside and sat near it on the floor. The view is just stunning from there. She sips her coffee, admires the view and thinks about the upcoming evening. She doesn't realize how much time she had been sitting there. She is startled out of her thoughts when Adam sits in front of her on the ground.

"I am sorry it took longer than expected" Adam says

Sarah smiles and says "that is okay. Is Sam gone?"

"Yes he has" he says after a few seconds of quiet "we have to make a public appearance eventually. The sooner we do that, the better it will be. In showbiz you cannot hide things longer. If you do that people get more chance to talk about it"

Sarah looks at his face and tries to understand his logic. Her mind agrees with him but her heart is still scared but she nods and says "what time are we leaving?"

"Well it is showbiz so 9:00 pm" Adam smiles and says

"9:00 pm? And what time does it end?" Sarah asks in surprise

Adam smiles at her reaction and says "that depends on what time you want to leave"

He then scans the pool and says "I need to get that clean"

He looks at his wrist watch and then says "do you want to see the city?"

She looks at him and says "are you sure? Don't you have to practice your lines for tomorrow?"

"Or we can do that if you are up for it. I do have couple of dialogues with Hayley. You can become her" Adam smiles and says

"Okay that will be fun" Sarah says excitedly

Adam laughs and says "Okay let me get the script and we can rehearse over here"

He gets up is back in a couple of minutes with script in his hand. Adam sits in front of her and gives her the script.

Sarah takes the script and looks at him questioningly and asks "don't you need the script?"

"I remember my lines. You can read Hayley's lines" Adam says

"Okay" Sarah says

Adam opens his mouth to say something but then he says "o and another thing you cannot leak the spoilers to anyone okay non-fan"

She looks up while reading the script and nods and says "You don't have many lines with her, just like in season 1. Why don't they communicate with each other? They have gone through a terrible ordeal"

Adam smiles and says "is it a fan question or just curiosity?" he laughs at her cheeks turning red and says "I honestly don't know what the end game in writers mind is but _I think_ they are trying to do a slow burn kind of thing"

Sarah says "hmmm… okay then you start"

_"__I am sorry Hayley you were dragged into this mess because of me" _Adam said

Sarah looks at Hayley's lines and says _"It is not your fault Klaus". _She stops and then asks him again _"how was she when Rebekah took her?"_

Adam smiles and says "I am supposed to touch your cheek right".

Sarah laughs and says "Yes. Do you want to do the full practice?" Her question takes him off guard and then to his astonishment he says "yes".

Sarah looks at him for a second and then nods. Adam leans forward and brushed her cheek making a chill run through her and said _"Hayley I promise I will get her back. I will get Hope back. For that if I have to die I will do that"_

His hand on her cheek is distracting her but she tries to compose herself and says while looking into his eyes _"Hope?"_

Adam smiles and then removes his hand from her cheeks and holds her hand sending another chill through her body. He smiles as he feels her hand quiver. This was the second time he was holding her hand in the past 48 hours. He says looking into Sarah's eyes _"I named her Hope. I hope you like it. She is our hope"_ He stops for a second thinking how innocent her eyes are and then says _"if you want to change it you can"_

Sarah looks down at the paper and then looks up at his smiling face and says _"No, it is beautiful. Thank you"_

Adam gives her a sad smile and says _"Hayley you need to sleep. You cannot just sit here. Come"_

Sarah looks down at the script and says "hmmm so he takes her to the … bed" she stops just for a second and then continues "he tucked her in and is about to leave when she asks him "_Can you stay?"_

"Aren't you supposed to hold my arm?" Adam asks mischievously

Sarah holds his arm feeling fluttered and asks again _"Can you stay?"_

Adam smiles and then says "so now I am supposed to hold my tears right?" when she nods he says "Okay let me think"

He closes his eyes and then opens them and to Sarah's amazement his eyes are swimming with water. He says _"yes of course"_.

He then says after a while _"Hayley"_.

Adam looks at Sarah who is looking at him.

Sarah looks at the script and starts to read further. As she reads _"he can feel her crying softly. When she says nothing he wraps his arms around her. She calms down and tries to stop crying. She puts her hand on his hand and closes her eyes. Klaus knows that she has gone to sleep by the sound of her breathing. He tries to move his hand but she stirs and holds on to his hand a little tighter so he keeps on lying there next to her listening to her breathing. He does not know when he fell asleep. The next time his eyes opened the sun light is coming in the room. This is the first time he has slept without having horrible nightmares about her since they parted from Hope. He looks sideways Hayley is still asleep. He gently pries his hand free from hers and leaves the room without disturbing her. Elijah is coming out of his room when he sees Klaus leaving Hayley's room"_.

Sarah looks up Adam and says "O wow this is really emotional. I am going to cry my eyes out when I will see this episode. When is it airing?"

Adam just smiles and says "First week of October"

Sarah says "that is a little down the lane but it is okay". Then she realizes that she is still holding his arm. She let goes of it as soon as she realizes bringing a knowing smile to his face.

She says "you were pretty good in that crying scene"

Adam says with fake astonishment "wow that is a compliment from a non-fan"

He then looks at his watch and says "we have 1 hour to leave. Do you think you will be ready by then?"

"Yes of course" Sarah says and then she gets up with her empty coffee cup in her hand.

Adam gets up too and they both enter the house leaving the beautiful sunset out.

Hayley washes the coffee cups and then goes upstairs. He is already up taking out his clothes. She is surprised to see him holding a pair of jeans and a normal shirt. She asks him "isn't it supposed to be formal?"

"No. but if you want to dress up that is fine too" Adam says switching on the iron in the walking closet.

She walks into the walking closet and looks at her formal dresses. She knows none of them would match the glamour of the party but still she wants to select something elegant and semi-formal. She selects two dresses and takes them off the rack.

Adam is ironing his shirt when she asks him "which one?"

He looks at her in surprised thinking _'no one has ever asked him this question before'_. He then says "the skin colored"

Sarah says "hmm". She put the other one back and says to him "Can I take the shower first or you want to go first and I can iron your shirt?"

"I am almost done so if you want to go first you can" he says without looking at her.

Sarah nods and goes to take shower.

Adam is lying on the bed reading the script again when the door opens and she comes out. She is wearing the dress which reaches her knees. Her hair are in the towel and she is bare feet. Someone the whole picture looks intimate and very homey to him. He gets up and brushes past her to go to the bath room.

Sarah is brushing her hair when she hears the bath room door open. She looks around and sees him walking out in just his pants. She feels butterflies in her stomach when she sees his bare torso and that star tattoo on his chest. She tries to keep her facial expressions normal and keeps on brushing her hair.

Adam stops when he sees her long hair reaching down her waist line. He has known they are long but he had no idea how long. He says "You have beautiful hair"

She turns and smiles "Now isn't this first date conversation"

Adam laughs while picking up his shirt and says "yes well seeing that we didn't have that. May be we can have it over the weekend"

Sarah smiles and says "I was kidding. I know you will be busy once the shooting start"

He says while buttoning his shirt "Yes but I can take out time to eat food and have some fun"

He looks up and catches her off guard staring at him buttoning his shirt. He says "are you ready?"

"Just 10 minutes" she says and goes to the bath room. She quickly puts on some light makeup and brushes her hair back and as she is pulling them up in a bun she hears him say "leave them open". She looks at him through the mirror and lets her hair fall on her waist. She goes to the walking closet and takes out her golden sandals. She sits on the stool in the bathroom and put her sandals on.

Adam looks at her. She looks really pretty but nervous. He smiles at her and gives her his hand. When she holds it he said "just be yourself. They will love you. And if the topic of how we met just stick to basics about how we met. You don't have to go into the details about what happened later with media okay."

She nods and then leaves the house with him. They ride quietly to Sam's house.


	10. Chapter 10 Glamorous parties

Sarah gets out of his car and stares at Sam's mansion. She looks at Adam when he holds her arm and smiles.

Adam can sense her nervousness. They walk into the house and the first person they see is Mandy who walks up to them and greets Adam by hugging him.

Sarah looks at Mandy and smiles. She is more beautiful than appeared on screen. Mandy steps back from Adam and looks at Sara questioningly. Adam is still holding her arm which does not go unnoticed by Sarah.

"Mandy met Sarah…. Glass" Adam says with a smile.

Mandy who is looking at Sarah looks at Adam and then Sarah with confusion and says "I didn't know your family was visiting"

"Yep, no one knows right now" Adam smiles because her realizes that she has not understood yet "so let me be the first one to tell you that we got married yesterday"

Sarah sees smile slip from her face and she feels her heart sink at the same time. She thinks _'she does not like me'_ but then Mandy recovers and says "O wow that is great news. Congrats"

She hugs Adam and then she takes her hand and hugs her too. She let her go immediately and says with a laugh "we hug a lot in Hollywood. You will need to get used to it soon"

She then pulls her by her hand and says "come I will introduce you to the rest"

Adam suddenly says "I think Sam has something planned so let him do that so everyone knows at the same time"

"Okay that is good too" Mandy says "o wow this is so unexpected and great. I cannot believe that you are no longer a confirmed bachelor. Girls are going to have a meltdown when the news get out"

"Yes it will leak somehow and we are prepared for it" Adam takes Sarah's hand again.

Sarah tries to keep her facial expressions relaxing at how at home he is with her as if they have known each other for ages and they are in love with each other

"Hey you guys are here" they turn towards Sam who is walking towards them. Sam hugs Sarah who smiles at him.

"Have you guys met?" Mandy asks in surprise

"Yes this morning" Sam says and then he leads her into the living room.

He says in an undertone "ready" and when she nods he looks at Adam who smiles. He raises his wine glass and then clinks on it and says in a loud voice "ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce someone new in our little family" He looks at Sarah and says "meet Sarah Glass who made an honest man out of our beloved Adam Glass".

The room stares at her and Adam who smiles and says "what can I say. One look at her and I knew I was taken"

Alex recovers first and says "wow man. I am happy for you"

He then turns to her and says with a smile "welcome to the family. I hope you can keep a check on him now"

Sarah just smiles. Soon she is surrounded by the show's cast. They all are very pleasant and friendly. She looks through the crowd for him and sees him across the room standing near Sam talking. As if on cue he looks at her and catches her glance. He lifts his champagne glass to her and smiled.

Mandy looks at Sarah noticing her beautiful simple dress, her long wavy hair reaching her waist, her simple makeup and her smile. She looks at Adam and sees him looking at Sarah across the room and smiles. She has not seen Adam this happy for a long time now not even with Penny. She walks to Sarah and holds her hand and takes her to the other room and says "Come sit here"

They are talking when suddenly they hear a loud voice from the other room "What? And you didn't tell your _brother_?" followed by a laughter from a group of people.

Sarah looks up just in time to be engulfed and lifted in air by a handsome young man whom she recognized as Johnathan. She laughs and gently detangles herself from him and says "I am happy to meet you too" which makes him laugh

And he says "you and I will get along perfectly, sister" earning himself a very genuine smile from her.

Adam walks up to them and says with a smile "John can I have my wife back"

"O yes you can have her back" John said laughingly

Adam squeezes her hand gently and pulls her towards him and says in a whisper "Are you okay? Do you want to stay a little long?"

"It is up to you" she answers in low volume too

"We can leave if you want to. I have to get up early in the morning for the shooting too" Adam says without realizing that he is rubbing her hand with his finger sending a chill through her body.

"Sure then" Sarah says "let me say bye to Mandy and Sam"

Adam smiles and nods. She and he turn to Mandy who is talking to John and say "We will be leaving now"

"Hey come now" John says "it is still early"

"Let them go they are newly married couple. They need time to themselves" Alex interjects earning a good laughter from the crowd making Adam smile and Sarah turn red.

She looks up and catches Sam's eyes who is looking at her with a smile.

Adam then holds her hand and says "I can see that it is getting late and you guys are getting into party mood so I will leave with my wife while I can in a sober form"

He then says "see you tomorrow on the set" and leaves with her.

She is quiet on the way home so he asks her "You got bored today"

She looks at him suddenly and says "no, I didn't. I like your cast members"

Adam smiles and says "yes we have a good crew"

After reaching home she is about to go to the bathroom when he says "I think you made a very good first impression"

She turns around and says "really? I was so nervous"

"Yes you were but you didn't let anyone know that" Adam laughs and says

"But you know" Sarah says with a smile taking off her sandals.

"Hmm yes but I have started to know you a bit so that is why. They don't know you yet" he says looking at her taking off her straps. Somehow that simple act makes his stomach muscles tighten.

Sarah looks at him and smiles. After changing her clothes she gets under the covers and tries to get rid of butterflies in her stomach when he gets in next to her. He smiles and say "so the worst part is over. Everyone has met you and you have met everyone"

Sarah asks him trying not to think how close their hands were under the cover "Everyone?"

"Everyone that matters to me" Adam says with a smile turning towards her.

"So what do you think about our way of life" Adam asks her with a smile on his face placing one hand under his cheek.

Sarah looks into those blue eyes and says "well I have to admit that you and your friends are different from what I had imagined"

"In what way?" Adam asks her

"For one they don't look like celebrities. I didn't see any artificial or superficial trait in them" She says running her fingers through her hair.

She notices his gaze following her moving and feels butterflies in her stomach.

Adam says "hmm. But you will find people who are like that. So be careful. It is show biz and no one is what they seem to be"

Before she could stop herself the words are out of her mouth "what about you?"

Adam laughs and then turns to face the ceiling and says "that you will have to see for yourself"

Sarah looks at him and notices that he has closed his eyes. She is about to turn to the other side when he turns towards and says in a whisper "Do you mind if I…"

She whispers back "No"

He leans in and kisses her gently on her soft lips. He has been wanting to do that ever since he has met her in her apartment. He smiles at him as he leans back and then says "good night"

As he turns to the other side Sarah touches her lips and smiles. She then closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Every day Life

When he wakes up he knows before even looking at her that she is gone. He lays there for a couple of seconds thinking about last couple of days which brings a smile on his face. And then he hears the bathroom door open and she comes out all dressed up for the day.

Adam scoots himself up against the headboard of the bed and says "You are up early!"

"Early riser" Sarah smiles picking up his discarded shirt from the chair and takes it to the walking closet.

She comes back and asks him "breakfast? When do you have to leave?"

"Around 8ish" he looks at the bed side table clock and says to her. He then gets up and says "I will be down in 15 min. I will have fried eggs" He brushes past her to the bathroom.

Sarah is putting eggs in the plate when she hears him "It is so good to come to a readymade breakfast".

She turns towards him and smiles. As they sit down to eat their breakfast she asks him "so you guys dress up over there for your scene?"

"Yes. I will take you some day if you want to" he says to her "I know you are not my fan but you might want to see your _other _fans"

He then scoots his chair back as she laughs and takes his plate to the kitchen. After putting it in the dishwasher he says to her "I will be late tonight so don't wait up for me"

He turns but then stops and asks her "You will be okay right?"

"Yes I will be don't worry. I have some pending work to do. I will do that" sarah says with a smile.

After making a cup of coffee for herself she sits in the living room and calls her boss in Washington D.C.

"Hello Jonna, how are you?" She says as she hears her voice

Jonna asks her "I am fine. What about you?"

Sarah says sipping her coffee "I am fine. I wanted to tell you that I will be taking some time off from the office"

"Sarah you know how busy the routine is these days. I know what you are going through is difficult but I need you in the office. The product needs to be out by the end of the week" Jonna says

"Jonna I cannot. I just cannot come to the office. I can work from home if you can allow that" Sarah says to her feeling sorry for the pressure she was putting on her

Jonna says after a quiet "Okay. I will tell Burkerly that you are working from home. Okay now we have a product meeting at 1 pm. Can you make that today?"

"Yes I can make it today. I will set up my goto meeting software on my laptop and will be online at 1 pm. Thanks Jonna" she smiles and then after saying her good bye she puts the phone down.

Adam changes into the clothes that the consume designer has given him and then he goes to the makeup artist Tina. He hates that part but he knows that he has to get some touch up. As he sits on his chair in front of him she smiles and says "I know. I will not go overboard"

"Hey Adam what am I hearing this about?" they both look at Ben who is playing the role of Josh walking towards them.

Tina asks him putting some purple stuff under his eye "what?"

Ben asks in excitement "You got hitched man. This is great. When are we meeting her?"

Tina's hand freezes there for a second and she looks at him. Seeing the smile on his face she says "o wow that is a big news. Bring her to the set someday. What is her name?"

"Sarah" Adam says as she continues to apply the makeup.

"Sarah… hmmm" Tina says giving the finishing touches to the makeup and then says "Looks like you are sick in the next scene"

Adam gives her a charming smile and says "let's see"

As he step on to the set he sees Manday and Sam already there. They take their places. As the camera man says "Cut" he enters the nursery and goes to her and says _"I am sorry Hayley you are in this mess because of me"_

Mandy looks at him with sad eyes and says gently _"It is not your fault Klaus". _She stops and then asks him again _"how was she when Rebekah took her?"_

Adam brushed her cheek _"Hayley I promise I will get her back. I will get Hope back. For that if I have to die I will do that"_

Mandy says _"Hope?"_

Adam smiled and then removed his hand from her cheeks and holds her hand. As he holds her hand the image of Sarah's nervous expressions come to his mind and he smiles. He looks into Mandy's eyes and says "_I named her Hope. I hope you like it. She is our hope"_ He stops for a second thinking how innocent her eyes are and then says _"if you want to change it you can"_

Mandy looks at his face and realizes that something is different. She is lost in her thoughts when she feels a nudge and realizes that she has forgotten to say her lines. She looks around and sees people staring at her. She laughs and says "sorry" and then looks at him and gives him a sad smile and says _"No, it is beautiful. Thank you"_

Adam gave her a sad smile and said _"Hayley you need to sleep. You cannot just sit here. Come"_

He then takes her to the bed and tucks her in and is about to leave when she holds his arm and asks him "_Can you stay?"_

He blinks his eyes and it starts to water. He turns towards her and says _"yes of course"_.

He lays next to her on the bed cover and says after a while _"Hayley"_.

He wraps his arms around her. She calms down and tries to stop crying. He feels her hand on top of his and somehow Sarah comes to his mind again. He is feeling a bit awkward lying next to Mandy. He wonders what is going on with him. Thinking about Sarah he tries to move his hand but she stirs and grip on his hand get a little tighter. He lays there next to her listening to her breathing and then he closes his eye. After a couple of seconds he opens them and gets up and after looking at sleeping Mandy and prying his head free from her grasp he leaves the room.

The director says "cut". Mandy opens her eyes and says "Thank God you said cut. I was about to sleep"

Everyone laughs. Sandra walks to Adam who was wiping his face with a towel and says "you were not supposed to smile when she asks you about her name?"

"Yes I know" Adam says

"But you smiled. It is okay it turned out okay" Sandra says and then she adds "when are you going to introduce her to rest of the cast?"

"I am giving her some time to settle in. You know how publicity can become. She is not used to this kind of publicity so a couple of days may be" Adam says with a smile. He has started to realize that every time her name is brought up a smile start to creep on his face as if he was a teenage boy falling for …. He stops thinking further and _wonders 'falling he is not falling for her or is he?'_

He has a confrontation scene with Sam which goes without any hitch. During the shooting he keeps on thinking about her but he has been so busy that he couldn't call her. By the time they pack up it is 7:30 pm. He washes his face in his room on the set and then after meeting everyone, he goes home.

As he enters his home he smell something really nice. After hanging his jacket and putting the keys on the table at the entrance he walks into the kitchen and sees her sitting on the dining table looking at her laptop.

Sarah had her feet tucked under her and she is so absorbed in her work that she does not realize that he is standing next to her. Suddenly she startles and screams as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Adam walks to her and realizes that she has headphones in her ear. Seeing him lost and drumming her fingers on the table brings a smile on his face and he gently touches her shoulder and then he double over with laughter as she screams.

Sarah tries to catch her breath and says "You scared me to death. When did you come?"

Adam sits opposite her and says "Just right now" he then leans back in the chair and asks her "how was your day?"

"It was good. In fact very busy. My boss didn't accept my request for taking days off so I am working from home now" Sarah says closing her laptop and wrapping up the wires "how was yours?"

"Pretty good" he says while taking off his shoes "The shooting went perfect. I had one scene with Mandy that we did yesterday and one scene with Sam. The scenes were not too long but the time in changing clothes and makeup and things makes them longer"

He then gets up with his shoes in his hand and says "I will be down in a couple of minutes"

He goes up thinking _'what is about her that makes him smile? She is not like the girls he is used to seeing'._

When he comes down she has put food on the table. After having the dinner she and he clean up the table. Adam is feeling really tired so he tells her "I have to get up early tomorrow again so I think I will go to bed"

Sarah says "okay. I will be up in a couple of minutes. I have this small thing to do for my work"

"Bring it up. You can do it in our room" Adam says while turning to go up.

Sarah looks at him going up and smiles. She picks up her laptop and takes it upstairs. He is already in the bed and reading a book "So not too tired to read a book then" she asks him.

"I love reading. If you were a fan you would have known that by now" Adam says with a smile on his face.

Sarah laughs and says "so do I"

She puts her things on the bed and then goes to change her clothes. After wearing her night clothes she comes and gets under the covers and opens her laptop.

Adam put his book down and say "okay I am off"

He unconsciously leans in to kiss her but then stops and says "I am sorry"

"That is okay" Sarah smiles and then to her own surprise she leans in and kisses him gently on his cheek.

"Does it seem weird to you?" Adam asks her

"What?" Sarah says looking at him.

"All of this. Us" Adam asks fixing the cover

"Yes" she says "but it is going smoothly as planned right and it is not too bad"

"Not at all" Adam says with a smile making her smile and blush too.

Sarah looks at him sleeping and smiles and then she sighs smoothing away the nervousness she has been feeling ever since he has come home. She has been trying so hard not to show him that she is nervous that she was getting knots in her stomach. She then shakes her head and pays attention to her work.

Adam knows that she is awake working on his computer. Her being so close to him and not being able to touch her is making him very confused. He has never been in a situation where any girl who has been dating him would make him feel that way. They normally are all over him but not Sarah. I reminds him of how his family behave with him; not treating him like a celebrity rather making him feel like one of their own. He turns towards her and let himself go to sleep.

Sarah looks up and realizes that it is 1:00 am. She takes a deep breath and then after closing the laptop she lays down next to him. As soon as she closes her eyes she falls asleep.

Sarah opens her eyes and then she panics as she feels someone hand on her breast. She looks sideways and see his peaceful face. She looks at his hand on her breast and tries to move but as he stirs she closes her eyes and feels butterflies in her stomach as his fingers move a lit bit. She holds her breath hoping that he does not wake up.

Adam opened his eyes and suddenly he realizes that during the night at some time his hand has found her breast and are resting there now. He feels his stomach muscles tightening but then he quickly retrieves them hoping that she has not felt them there. Seeing that she is still sleeping he gets up and goes to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Sarah feels the weight on the mattress being lifted. She waits for a couple of minutes and as the bathroom door closes she opens her eyes. She looks towards the bathroom door and twists her fingers nervously. She has been awake and his reaction has showed her that he has not done it on purpose. She gets up and as she has done making the bed, the door opens and he comes out.

She smiles at him and asks him "breakfast?"


	12. Chapter 12 Fame comes with a price

Adam walks into the kitchen as she puts the eggs on his plate. He scoots the seat back and sits down and dug in.

He looks up and catches her looking at him. She blushes and asks him "when will you be coming home today?"

Adam says "Late probably. We have to cover a couple of scenes to finish up today for the episode to be aired first week of October and then Sandra wants to redo a scene for the next episode"

Sarah says "Okay" and then she gets up taking her unfinished breakfast to the sink and starting washing them.

Adam looks at her and then after thinking for a second walks to her and says "I am sorry for what happened in the morning"

Sarah tries to act normal and says without looking at him "about what?"

He says turning her towards him "I know you were up. You should know that it was an accident"

At last she looks at him and smiles and says "it's okay"

He says "I promise it will never happen again. Trust me"

He squeezes her hand and then says "I will go now. Don't get too lost in your work again"

And then he leaves the house.

As Adam gets out of his car on reaching the set he is ambushed by a couple of reporter. At first he cannot understand what they are asking and then he gets the gist of the questions. They are pertaining to her marriage to Sarah. He tries to ignore them and walk passed them towards the set but he stops when one of the reporter ask him "Is she the reason why you broke up with Penny?"

He looks around and controls the wave of anger that rises in him at that question and says calmly "No" and then he moves on when another reporter asked her "where did meet her and when will we get to meet her?"

Adam smiles at her and says "I met her in Washington and soon. Now will you guys please excuse me I have some shooting to finish" and then moves forward without stopping at the questions bombarded at him. He doesn't even stop when someone asks him "Did the affair start during you courtship with Penny"

At last he sees Sam. His anger is boiling just under the surface by this time.

He asks Adam "so how are you taking it?"

"What?" Adam asks taking of his jacket.

"The reporters. They have gotten the wind of you and Sarah" Sam says

"O man there are so many reporters out there" Johnathan comes in and says looking towards the way he came in.

He looks at Adam and sees annoyance. He smiles and says "so they are for you. And here I thought they came for the show"

"Keep quiet John" Adam says with irritation and then walks towards his trailer to change his clothes for the first scene. While changing his clothes he thinks about what is making him so angry and then the questions that the reporter has been asking about Sarah and her involvement in the breaking up of him and Penny come to his mind. He throws his brush on the wall in anger and comes out of his trailer and goes to the Tina to get his makeup done.

His mood is off all day and he for the first time keeps on messing up his lines.

Dean looks at Sandra in surprise and asks her "what is going on here?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to talk to him?" Sandra asks him looking at Adam carrying Mandy during the shoot of the scene.

Adam suddenly puts Mandy down and walks to Sandra who straightens up as she sees him coming towards her.

He says "Can we do that other scene Sandra, the one you wanted to redo. I am not feeling well today so I would like to do that scene first before I start to feel worse"

Sandra exchanges a look with Dean and nods. She calls out to everyone "we are changing the scene. Mike set up for the scene 127 of episode 1"

Sarah's cell rang. She picks it up holding it between her shoulder and her ear as she opens her laptop and logs on when she hears "You bitch!"

The cell falls from her ear. She picks it up again and stares at the cell and then puts it back against her ear and says "excuse me?"

"How do you sleep at night?" a girl's voice says

"I am sorry. I think you got the wrong number" Sarah says and is about to put her cell down when the voice says "You are the bitch who broke Penny and Adam…" Sarah at once puts the cell down. She stares at it wondering _'how did they get her number?'_

She shakes her head and concentrate on her work when her phone rings again. She gingerly picks it up and to her relief it is Andriana.

"Andriana how are you? It is so nice to hear from you" she says excitedly putting her feet on the chair.

"Hey I send you a link on your email check it" Andriana says excitedly

Sarah laughs and says "At least ask me how am I doing?" while her hands gets busy on the laptop.

Andriana says "You are fine of course. We have only been parted for two days"

Sarah laughs and says "fair enough. wait I am opening it"

And then she stops as the first page displayed on the web is showing her and Adam's picture with the heading "Commoner stole celebrity's fortune"

She scrolls down hastily reading it and as she continues to read her heart starts to sink. The writer has been ruthless calling her gold digger who married a rich and famous Adam Glass for his money and fortune. She scrolls down to the comment section and after reading a couple she closes the page. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesnt hear Andirana asking her "so what do you think?"

"What?" Sarah asks her in a lost voice

"Did you see that dress?" Andriana asks in exasperation

"Andy can I talk later, Adam just came home" she says trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yeah sure but you have to give me an answer by tomorrow because they are going to keep it for me just till tomorrow and then it will be gone" Andriana says and then she adds "gives some kisses to Adam from me" she laughs and then cuts Sarah off.

Sarah puts the cell down and tries to concentrate on her work but she cannot. She then searches the lastest news about Adam Glass and finds out multiple articles about him and her. Most of them are insulting. She reads a few and then sits there lost in her thoughts. She doesnt know for how long she just sits there doing nothing and then she with a heavy heart closes her laptop, gets up and goes upstairs to the master bedroom and then she falls on the bed and to her surprise she starts to cry.

She doesn't know when but she goes to sleep while crying.

Adam enters his house to the quiet and after looking for her downstairs he goes up to his room and stops when he saw her lying on the bed. He walks to her and sees that she is sleeping.

He puts the duvet on her and then goes to change his room and as he is not feeling hungry he gets next to her and goes to sleep too.

Next morning when he wakes up she is already gone. He looks at her side of bed and takes a deep breath and gets out of his bed. One look at the clock at the bedside table tells him that he has gotten up early and still has two hours before leaving for work. He tries to go back to sleep but he cannot and then thinking about where Sarah is he gets up and after changing his clothes he goes down. He sees her sitting on the dining table with the laptop opened in front of him.

Sarah senses him and hastily minimizes the window she has on display. Adam looks at her move and slowly sits next to her and drags the laptop towards him and maximizes the page she has been reading. Sarah looks at his hand clenching in a fist and starts to get up when he holds her by her arm and says "how long have you known?"

Sarah sits down and says quietly "yesterday"

"Shit" Adam says as he continued to read the rude comments about Sarah.

He looks at her and says "we will get through this together. Okay"

"Adam this will never go away. I thought that getting married would solve the issue but it has made it worse" Sarah says with frustration.

"It will blow away in a few days Sarah" Adam says closing the laptop

Sarah sighs and then asks him "Breakfast?"

"No I am not hungry" Adam says and then asks her "so you have known about this since yesterday? How?"

"I just stumbled upon it" Sarah says with a smile which doesn't reach her eyes.

Adam looks at the girl sitting in front of him and sees the change from the happy girl he has left home yesterday morning.

"I think we should make a press statement about us" Adam says.

She is about to say something when her cell rang. She picks it up and then says in shock "No I am not. Are you crazy?"

Adam takes the phone from her hand and listens to the other side. A voice is saying "… I don't even understand what he saw in you. I know all about you. You are an ordinary bitch who…"

Adam cuts her off and looks at Sarah who looks at the verge of crying. He calls Jake, his public relation manager and says "Jake have you seen the news on net"

"yes I have and I was about to call you about that" Jake says and then adds "I think you and Sarah should make a statement"

"that is what I have been thinking too" Adam says looking at Sarah. Sarah gets up and goes upstairs to their room with the laptop.

She is sitting on the sofa looking at the laptop when he enters the room. He asks her in frustration "why are you torturing yourself? Don't read that"

"I am not. I am trying to do my work" Sarah says without looking at him.

Adam stands there for a couple of seconds and then says "right. You are not staying home alone today. You will come to the set with me"

Sarah looks up at him slowly and says "I will be fine Adam"

"No I don't want you alone at home …" he says but he is cut off with her cell ringing tone. He says "turn it off. I will get you another one"

Sarah turns her phone off and says "Okay I will go with you"

She then goes to the bathroom to changes her clothes.

As he parks his car in the parking log they get surrounded by the reporters and fans. He takes her hand and says "just be close to me. Everything will be okay. Once we are inside they will not come in"

He gets out of the car and came around to open the door for her. The air fills with questions, statements, shouts and camera flashes. A security officer rushes to them and walks in front of them making path for them.

They make their way through the crowd and Adam sees a man pushing himself onto Sarah and touching Sarah her breasts making her fall against him. He puts his arm around her and brings her closer to her. He whispers to her "just stay close" whereas the security personal pushes that man away from her. Sarah nuzzles against him. Someone shouts "you are the same gold digger who came to the convention and was pretending to be shy"

Adam purses his lips and as Sarah has her hand in his she feels him squeeze it. He mutters something unintelligent but definitely angry. They both enter the area which the reporter cannot cross in. Once inside Adam does't let her go and let her to his trailer whereas the security personal leaves them.

As they entered the trailer Sarah separates herself form him, puts her laptop bag on the table and rushes to the bathroom and starts throwing up and then she feels someone's hand on her back. She washes her mouth and looks at him. He says "I know. I am so sorry that happened"

"Oh god I feel so icky. Why would someone do that?" Sarah says in panicked voice

"Sarah look at me. I am with you. Look at me" Adam says trying to make her look at his face.

"Everything will be okay" He says and then he hugs her.


	13. Chapter 13 Small steps to deal with

He then separates himself from her and holds her chin and says "I have to get ready for my scene. Will you be okay?"

"Yes I will be. I am sorry for what just happened. I am not just used to his kind of hate" Sarah says in an apologetic voice.

"No one should be and no one is Sarah" Adam says as he takes off his shirt and then he looks at her expressions and says "sorry there is no other place to change"

Sarah blushes and says "that is fine"

She turns her face in the opposite direction as he snaps his jeans button open. He laughs at her reaction and says "You do know we are husband and wife. Don't you?"

Sarah can feel her cheek burning up but she does not say anything.

"So how will you keep yourself busy today?" Adam asks her while putting on his pants

"I have brought my work with me" Sarah says picking up the cup with The Originals season 2 promotional picture on it.

"Where can I stay while you are busy?" Sarah asks him

"Done. You can sit at the set" Adam says

"Are you sure?" she turns around and asks him

"Yes" as he puts on Klaus's famous leather jacket.

He then walks to her and says "you will be meeting a lot of people out on the set but they are not crazy so don't get upset"

He then looked into her eyes and holds her hand and seeing the smile on her lips carries it to his lips and gently kisses them.

Adam and Sarah enter the set making everyone turn towards them.

"Hey everyone. I want you to meet Sarah, my wife. Sarah this is everyone. We can do the introduction throughout the day" He says in a loud voice and then gestures Sam to come over and says to him "I will be back in a minute"

He goes to Sandra and says to her "Sarah is going to spend a day on the set today. We have a hitch with the press right now"

Sandra says "yes I know. Jake told me. Is she okay?"

"As okay as any person who is not used to this kind of life can be. Anyway you cool with her staying at the set?" He says to her.

"Yes of course. I will come out in a minute to meet her" Sandra says.

Adam walks to Sarah and leads her to the set and says "You can sit on my chair. We have internet and everything so you can do your work. The only thing that you cannot do is use any sort of video camera or the phone call during the shooting"

They both turn at the sound "Okay people place please"

As Sarah sees Sandra Simpson walking towards her, she smiles. Sandra shakes her hand and says "welcome. It is nice to meet you. You make sure that Adam keeps in line okay" and then she flashes both of them a smile and walks away.

Adam leans in and kisses her on the cheek and whispers "I have to otherwise someone will start talking"

Sarah nods as he moves back and walks towards the set.

She puts on her headphones and sets up her laptop and gets lost in her work. After a couple of minutes she looks up and sees him standing next to Mandy. She takes off her headphones and listens to the dialogues.

Mandy looks at Adam _"so you can die from that stake?"_

Adam says looking at her "_don't look so pleased love. It is not just me who will die, all the vampires in my bloodline will die meaning the world will be rid of vampires except for noble Elijah's and my sweet sister Rebekah's bloodline unless Davina decides to use the stake on them instead of me" _

Mandy gets annoyed and angry at his sarcasm _"I am not pleased to hear it. Probably should be it were just you and not Elijah and Rebekah. What do you mean by bloodline?"_

Klaus smiles humorlessly at her words. Sam rubs his eyebrows _"Bloodline means vampires who were turned by vampire an Original turned 1000 years ago. We have recently discovered that if an Original dies all the vampires in his or her bloodline die too"_

Mandy _"so Davina has got an excellent weapon to rid the world of vampires"_ then as an afterthought _"if you die does that mean Hope and I will die too"_

Sam and Adam exchange a look and then Sam says _"We don't know but I promise nothing will happen to Hope" _

Sandra says "wait" Everyone stops and looks at her as she says "I think Mandy you should walk towards sofa now and don't pick up your drink"

The camera man says "Cut" and Mandy walks towards the sofa, her drink untouched.

Adam goes to the bar and picks up the untouched drink by Hayley and drinks it in one single gulp and then leave them. _"Where are you going?"_ Sam asks him

_"__In my room"_ he does not stop and goes into his room and close the door

Mandy looks at Sam's worried expressions _"What is it?"_

_"__Niklaus is acting not like himself"_ he says concerning

_"__What do you mean?"_ she asks rubbing her eyes

_"__The old Niklaus would have wanted the stake back right now"_ He says.

The camera man says "Cut". Everyone starts moving around. Adam looks towards her and catches her eyes.

Mandy looks at Adam while drinking the water and sees him smiling. Following his gaze she spots Sarah and smiles.

Adam goes to his trailer to get ready for another scene whereas Sarah gets busy with her work. She looks up when a couple of people approach her to chit chat with her. Mostly they want to know how she and him met. Sarah keeps everything simple and as discussed between her and him about their "falling in love" story.

And then everyone is called off to their jobs. She watches in between her work actors actresses walking around, getting their makeups done, delivering lines, doing stunts, fake fighting for the scenes and smiles.

At last Adam walks to her around four in the afternoon and says "have you eaten anything?"

"No but neither have you guys. Is it like this every day?" Sarah asks

"No today was different. Sandra wanted to finish early today so we didn't get the lunch break but now we are off till tomorrow so …" he says rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

Sarah looks at his movement and says "You want to go home? I can fix up something nice"

Adam looks around at the people talking and walking around and then says "Yes let us go"

Sarah picks up her things and gets up when they are approached by Sam who asks them "where are you guys off to. We were thinking about going to lunch at Cohos"

"I am tired and Sarah and I will like to go home" Adam says picking up his bag laptop bag too.

They leave the set in the mist of the fans asking for autographs and questions. As they reach their car Adam suddenly stops and then says to one particular reporter "I will like you to introduce you all to my wife Sarah Glass. We got married over the weekend and that is I all I am going to tell you" he smiles and continues "we are very happy with each other and still getting to know each other so cannot tell you guys a lot about each other. Give us a month and we will tell you everything we can" He winked at her making the reporter smile and say "thanks you"

Adam takes Sarah's hand which has gone cold and leads her to the car. As they sit inside she takes a deep breath and says "you should have warned me!"

"I should have but I had not planned for this to go this way" Adam says putting the car in the reverse gear and pulling it on the road.

The drive to the house is quiet one with sarah looking at the road and Adam concentrating on the road. As he reached his house he groaned. Sarah follows his gaze and see some reporters standing there. She holds his hand and squeezes it. He smiles at her and then gets out of the car with her. He walks towards her and holds her hand and walks towards a small gathering. A girl smiles at him shyly and says "Can I have an autograph?"

Adam smiles and takes the pen and pad she is offering and signs his name on the pad. A reporter asks him "Adam can you tell us anything about how you proposed to Sarah?"

"_That_ is between her and me" Adam smiles and hands the pad to the girl and then says "I can tell you that it was memorable. Right Sarah?" he looks at Sarah and smiles at her making her go weak in her knees. She smiles back and then leans in and kisses him softly on his cheek and smiles as he kisses her back too.

"Yes honey it was" she says.

There are a lot of clicks telling that that it will be seen in the newspapers the very next day.

"Now if you will excuse us we will like to go inside and …" Adam says and intentionally not finishing his sentence making the reporters and fans laugh.

They make a path for them to go inside their house. As soon as they are in Sarah leans against the door, looks at him and asks "how do you deal with this on daily basis?"

"You learn to live with it" Adam says going to the living room and sits down and takes off his shoes. Sarah takes off her sandals, goes into the kitchen and starts to put something together to eat. Adam calls her "I am going upstairs for a quick shower"

Sarah says "Okay" as she puts a pot of water on the stove and takes out some veggies from the fridge. She chops them quickly and puts the veggies in the pan making them sizzle.

She moves around the kitchen setting up the plates and drinks on the island table. She puts the spaghettis into the boiling water pan and yelps as someone puts his hand on her shoulder.

Adam laughs and takes the empty box of spaghetti from her hand and discards it in the trash. He reaches across her to pick up the knife from the counter and starts to cut some cauliflower. Sarah looks at him and smiles and then she continues to do her stuff.

They both move in the kitchen in a perfect rhythm. Each of them expecting other's moves and helping the other out.

They sit in the kitchen and eat their dinner talking about things other than his work.

After dinner Adam helps Sarah cleanup and then goes up to his room.

He takes out the script for the next shooting and as he is going through it Sarah comes in. She goes to the bathroom to change into something comfortable.

Adam looks at her going to the bathroom and then he remembers the fun he had with her while reading the lines together. A smile comes on his lips when his cell rings.

He says after looking at the caller ID "Hey Mandy missing me already?" while looking at the script

Mandy says "I wanted to remind you of tonight's party and wanted to warn you about paparazzi getting the wind of your and Sarah's wedding"

"Is that tonight?" Adam groans and asks her

"Yes that is tonight and you have to make an appearance. It is good for the show's promotion. Sandra wants everyone to be there" Mandy says and then says "Okay got to go"

Adam puts the phone down and looks up as he hears the bathroom door open. He asks her "Do you want to do these dialogues with me?"

"yes sure" she says and gets on the bed on her knees and sits opposite him.

Sarah takes the script from his hand and says "you want the full rehearsal"

Adam says "as full as we can do"

Sarah looks down at the script and after reading the lines she says excitedly "o this is going to be good"

"Okay ready" Adam says with a smile and when she nods he grabs her arm gently and says _"whycan't you get it in your thick head Hayley, you need to get away from here. Away from me. Hope needs her mother. If you stay around me something bad will happen to you eventually. Every time I get close to something real it is taken away from me. I don't want Hope to lose her mother". _

Sarah admires the intensity of the emotions that had suddenly appeared on his face while delivering the lines.

_"What about her father?"_ Sarah says trying very hard to steer her eyes away from his piercing gaze.

Adam says _"a child can survive without her father but not without her mother"_

Sarah notices that he is still holding her when she knows he is supposed to let go of her at this line delivery but does not mention it and says _"Like you? You are still haunted by what Mikael has done to you" _

Adam cannot help but feel his stomach muscles tighten as she casually unties her hair with one hand and brings the strands of hair to the front. He shakes his head mentally and says _"Hope is better off without her father"_

"Now next scene" Adam says without realizing that he is whispering.

Sarah stares into those beautiful eyes and nods.

Adam reluctantly looks away and realizes that he is still holding her arm. He lets go of it and turns the pages to the next scene and passes them to her.

Sarah clears her throat trying to make her relax and reads the script. After she is done she looks up and says "Okay then"

When he nods she says _"You mean on __our__ side" _

Adam sighs and says "Its Sam's dialogues here so we will skip that and move to our next interaction"

When she nods as she looks down at the scripts and then she starts to laugh and says "Hayley throw a vase at you. That should be fun to watch"

Adam says in a fake hurt "what kind of wife are you. You find joy in getting your husband getting hurt"

He then says "okay" and then says _"Anyway you were saying werewolves are loyal"_ he says with a small hint of smile on his lips which Sarah has come to realize as his natural style.

_"you are a despicable person" _Sarah says.

_"That is what I keep telling you love. Go far away from me"_ He says.

Sarah looks into his eyes feeling nervous by the look in them and says _"Klaus whatever you say or do, you are still Hope's father" _She tries to imagine what is going through his head at that precise moment but couldn't. _"she needs both of us. Whether we like each other or not we have to work together to make this place safe for her. That is the only way we can get her back" _Sarah feels her throat getting tight. She looks down at the dialogues again still feeling on the verge of tears. She looks up continues in a constraint voice_". As for we can trust Jackson or not I am not entirely sure what to think after what happened with Oliver but if we keep on this drama about Hope maybe we should give him benefit of doubt because Jackson is a family guy. He would want to take revenge for Hope"_. She stops and looks at him questioningly but he does not say anything.

Adam keeps looking at her thinking how beautiful she is with her hair being pulled to one side. He itched to devour her right there and then but theirs was not a typical marriage.

He startles when he realizes that she is asking him something.

He looks at her and says "sorry"

"I said this was beautiful. I felt like crying. The first few episodes are going to be really emotional" Sarah says looking at the script again.

"Yes they are" Adam says stretching his legs on the bed.

Sarah notices the action with a smile on her face. These are the moments that makes her realize how normal their life is.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I have to go to a party tonight. It was planned way before and it is for the promotion of the show and I don't want you to go" Adam says.

When she looks shocked he says "It is not because I don't want you to come but because this is the sort of the party where things can easily get out of control and with the day we already had I don't want to make it worse"

Sarah nods. He says "I will nap for an hour. Wake me up please in an hour"

He lies down and closes his eyes

Sarah shakes him gently. As he opens his eyes she says to him "It is 7. You need to get ready for the party"

Adam groans but gets up and then goes to the bathroom to change.

Sarah looks up as he walks out of the bathroom in his pants. He picks up the shirt from the sofa chair and slips it on. Then after wearing his shoes he says to her "I am off. Don't wait up for me. I might be late"

"You look good" Sarah says and then blushes at his raised eyebrows. He laughs and says "wow Sarah if I didn't know any better I would say that was a complement. Was it from a fan?"

"No. from a wife" she says with a smile making him smile too. He tries to ignore the tightening in his stomach and goes out.


	14. Chapter 14 Entrapped

Sarah turns around and sees him walking in. she smiles and says "so how was it?"

When he does not answer she looks at him and realizes that something is wrong. She walks up to him and asks "Adam are you okay?"

Adam looks at her and does not say anything. He goes to the bed and sits down and takes of his shoes.

Sarah looks at him and then bites her lips thinking 'must be a bad day at the work'.

She then asks him "have you had dinner?"

Adam looks at her with his head in his hand and shakes his head.

Sarah says "I haven't eaten yet too…"

And then she feels herself pinned against the wall. She looks at him and sees that there is no shine in his eyes, no recognition. She says "Adam…"

Adam leans in and kisses her on her neck making her moan. He runs his hand on her body and then squeezes her breast.

Sarah says in between moans "Adam what is going on?"

"I want you. You are my wife and I want you" he says in a slurry voice.

"But Adam…" she says as he bends his head and kisses her on her cleavage. She gasps and holds his head bringing it up to him and then she realizes that he is not there.

He says "please don't stop me"

Sarah stares at him but before she can say anything Adam is kissing her again. He takes her to the bed and pushes her on the bed and takes off his shirt and then unbuckles his pants and takes them off.

Sarah props herself up but he falls on her and nuzzles his head into her neck and mumbles "I have to have you"

Sarah listens to the pleading in his voice feels his hand on her breast and the look on his face and in that instance she realizes that she wants him too and she decides to let go. She says with a smile "yes I want you too"

And then she kisses him on his lips. Adam takes off her clothes one by one making her shiver. She shivers and arches her back as he kisses all over her body. She rubs her hand over his chest and brings them down to his ribs. He holds them and pins them over her head and then looking into her eyes which are vacant right now he enters her with force. He is so lost that he misses the gasp that escapes her throat. She holds him tight and lets him continue. He takes a deep breath as he is done and falls next to her. He then gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes back with changed clothes and lays on the bed and goes to sleep.

Sarah sits up as he disappears into the bathroom and wraps herself in the sheet when the door opens and he comes out. She goes to the bathroom and stands under the shower and let the tears fall down and let them get mixed up with the water. She changes into her night clothes and goes to lie down next to him. She lays awake for a long time looking at his peaceful face thinking _'what has happened?'_ Around midnight she manages to go to sleep.

Adam opens his eyes and see dark brown hair on his pillow and smiles. He stares at her for a few minutes and then on impulse touches her hair.

Sarah feels a touch on her hair. She opens her eyes slowly and stares into those green eyes and see him. She tries to smile but the smile does not come on her face.

Adam sits up and asks "what time did I come last night? I don't remember a damn thing". He rubs his eyes.

Sarah sits up too and says without looking at him "you came around 10:30"

He looks at her and realizes that something is wrong and asks her "are you okay?"

"Yes just tired. I couldn't sleep last night" Sarah fixes a smile on her face and turns to him.

"Why? Are you getting down with something?" Adam asks in a concerned voice

"No I am fine. Just getting home sick I guess" Sarah says

"I know. It must be hard with my schedule and all. You must be lonely. You should have come to the party last night" Adam says getting out of the bed. He then added "the coming weekend is a little lighter schedule. May be we can go somewhere for a short break"

Sarah says holding one end of the bed cover "yes that would be nice"

She then looks at him and asks "Hey what happened at the party last night?"

"It was boring. A lot of drinking. Jim tried to spike the punch with something but Sam caught him in time and turned out that idiot was putting GHB in it" Adam says with irritation

"What!" she exclaimed

"yes. Can you believe that? So immature" Adam says walking towards the bathroom.

Sarah feels as if all breath is sucked out of her. She just stares at the closed door.

Adam comes out of the bathroom and looks at her still standing there. He walks to her and touches her shoulder bringing her back to earth.

She startles and looks at him and then says with distraction "Oh sorry. I will change and then we can have breakfast together"

She then goes to the bathroom leaving him confused.

When she comes out he is gone from the room. She tries to calm herself down and then goes down.

Adam is putting on coffee when he hears her come in. he smiles at her. They sit down and eat breakfast together. He notices that Sarah is really quiet during the breakfast but he does not press on the issue thinking that she must be missing her family.

After breakfast Adam gets up and says "see you tonight" and leaves the house.

Adam walks into the studio with the cup of coffee in his hand and notices that there is some extra hustle bustle going on. He asks Andy, the camera man "what is going on?"

Andy shakes his head and says "Jim spiked last night party drinks and things got out of hand between John and this girl he met after the party and one thing led to another but thankfully nothing happened as they both became unconscious. In the morning when they realized what had happened they contacted Sandra and all hell break lose. She is an extra on the show. Sandra has fired Jim and the press has gotten wind of this so they are trying to control the damage. So no shooting today"

Adam listens to all this with opened mouth and then asks "how is John?"

"He is with his public relation person and Sandra and that girl in her office" He says and then walks away.

He looks around and spots Sam and Mandy. He walks to them. Mandy turns to him and say "can you believe it?"

"Hey are you okay?" He asks Mandy

"Yes I am. Thankfully I had headache last night so I didn't drink anything" Mandy says

He turns to Johnathan who says "as far as I know I went home alone"

"But I thought that someone stopped him from doing that" Adam says.

Sam says with disgust "Apparently he managed to do it"

"So what is the plan today?" Johnathan asks them after some quiet

"I will go home now. I have a wife waiting for me" Adam says with a smile on his face and then giving him one last look he turns and leaves

He enters the house and calls her "Sarah"

But the house is quiet. He goes up and looks around and does not find her.

He narrows his eyes and then he goes down and looks outside. He starts to get worried. He remembers her worried face from this morning and their conversation. He takes out his cell and dials her number and when he follows the sound of ringing he sees her cell phone on the bathroom counter.

He runs out of the house and looks around and runs his hand through his hair in frustration and then as if every things starts to clear up like smoke is clearing up and he remembers everything that happened last night. He gasps as he remembers her gasp and it hits him what he took from her and how cruelly. He feels disgusted with himself. He gets into his car and takes it out. He drives all day going to different places looking for her and then a thought occurs to him and he calls Andriana. As soon as he hears her voice he asks her "Andriana is she with you?"

"Adam. No why what happened?" Andriana voice changes from surprise to concern.

Adam looks around in frustration looking for words and then says "We had a row in the morning and when I came back she is gone. I thought…any way if you hear from her please call me" and then he cuts her off.

He enters his home and goes to his room. He looks at the big bed and the memory of last night makes him gag and he feels like he wants to vomit. He goes to the bathroom and starts throwing up and when he is done he ideally goes to the walking closet and see her clothes hanging there. He sits down on the floor and holds his head in his hands.

He does not know how long he has been sitting there when his cell rings he hastily picks it up and is about to say something when he hears Sam saying "Shooting has been pushed early tomorrow. You have to be there by 7 am. Just wanted to let you know"

He then cuts him off. Adam puts the phone down and gets up from the floor and absentmindedly changes his clothes and goes to lie on the bed with the heavy heart.

He closes his eyes but cannot sleep. He looks at the empty side of the bed and moves his hand over the empty spot and then angrily punches the bed.

He lays there with eyes opened and when his alarm sounds he gets up halfheartedly and drags himself to the bathroom. He goes down and then giving one look at the kitchen he leave the house.

He has a very bad day during reading of lines. He makes a lot of mistakes earning him a lot of stares from his costars.

Mandy looks into his eyes and says _"when are we going to get her back?"_

HE stares at her face and then feels a nudge in his ribs. He blinks his eyes and looks at her and says _"ummm I promise soon Hayley"_

And then he hugs her. Mandy feels weird as she feels something lacking in his hug. It is not warm as it normally is. She steps back and stares at his face and realizes that something is wrong.

"Cut" the director says. They all get down. Sam walks to him and asks him "are you okay? What is going on? You seem lost today"

He looks at him and says "Sarah and I had a fight and she left. I don't know where she is. I am just panicking"

"What?" Sam says looking around and then he drags him to one side

"Have you talked to anyone? Police." Sam asks him

"No I am not going to involve police in this and neither are you going to tell anyone. I know she is not hurt. She left me. Sam you will not tell anyone" he says to him and then without waiting for his reply he walks away

On the way out he bumps into Mandy but continues walking towards his car. She calls him "Adam" but he does not stop. He goes to his trailer and sits on the bunk bed and tries to calm himself down.


	15. Chapter 15 Life goes on

**_Four months later_**

Sarah walks into the office and sits down behind her desk. She turns her computer on, puts her head phones on and gets on with her work. There is so much work to do that she loses track of time. She startles when someone taps her shoulder. She looks around at "come to earth Sarah"

"Daisy you scared me" Sarah says taking off the headphones from her ears.

"What are you doing? You missed your appointment" Daisy says scolding her.

"What?" Sarah quickly glances at her wrist watch and jumps up. She hastily picks up her bag and says "I have time. I can get there. Tell Sam that I had to leave". She runs out and does not look back even when she hears her yell her name.

_Flashback_

**_Two months back_**

_She stared at herself in the mirror. She had just come out of shower and had nothing on. She rubbed her flat stomach and sighed. She felt really weird. Just a couple of weeks ago it was just a stomach but now there was a life growing in her. A life that she and Adam had created. Thinking of that brought an unexplained pain to her heart so she pushed it out her mind. She knew as soon as she realized that she missed her cycles but she still wanted to confirm it so she did two tests and both were positive. She had felt very happy when she first realized that she was pregnant but then details about everything started creeping in making her panic day by day. _

_She had just come back from her first visit with her OBGYN. She was shocked to hear from the doctor that she was already two months pregnant. She had been so busy with the move and all that she had missed the nature telling her what it was cooking inside her. She sighed and then started putting on her clothes. _

_End Flashback. _

Sarah enters the building in a run. The receptionist says "Sarah you are late again"

"I am sorry Anna. Can you accommodate me somehow? I cannot miss today's appointment. Dr Lambort will be really upset. I have already missed last two" Sarah pleads with the cute receptionist who gives her a devilish smile and says "You got lucky. Dr. Lambort's 3:30 cancelled so you can go right in"

Sarah smiles and says "you are a gem" and goes inside the office.

Dr. Nichole Lambort is really nice and kind lady in her late 50's. She loves to talk about her family and Sarah loves to hear her stories and that is why they have really hit it off from the start.

She looks up and say "Sarah I thought you will miss this one too"

"No I had to come today. Remember we have to talk about that thing" Sarah says after settling down on the chair opposite her.

"Yes I want to talk to you about this condition of yours but first tell me how are you feeling? Any more spotting?" she asks her

"No I am okay, just minor back pains but other that and the morning sickness everything is great. Can you tell me about what I have?" Sarah says with a smile.

"You have Placenta Previa. There is no need to get upset or worried. There are few cases of this but doesn't mean that it does not happen. I will help you get through this. We have to monitor it and keep on top of things because you are at a high risk of delivering premature. Here is the pamphlet about how to deal with it but I will like to explain it to you too"

She gave Sarah the pamphlet who open it and starts reading it. The more she reads the more her heart starts to sink. She looks up at the kind face of her doctor and asks her "so what are my options"

Dr. Lambort says "As you have read that in most cases Placenta Previa will often correct itself during pregnancy. In more than 90 percent of women diagnosed with this condition in the second trimester, the placenta will correct itself by the end of the pregnancy.

If placenta Previa, however, does not correct itself there are several things that can be done to manage it. You will need to get bed rest and frequent visits to your doctor or hospital. I will not recommend vaginal exams. You may be given steroid shots to mature your baby's lungs because you at risk for delivering early. Now yours is partial Previa which is better than the complete Pervia. If you start bleeding or having contractions, you will be hospitalized. I will monitor the baby's heart rate and monitor your vital signs as well. If bleeding stops, I may send you home on bed rest. If bleeding cannot be controlled an immediate cesarean section is given regardless of length of gestation. If bleeding is controlled then we have to reschedule a cesarean. In most cases of placenta Previa that does not correct itself, a cesarean section is necessary due to the location of the placenta.

Now the complication after the delivery is that because the risk of hemorrhaging is higher for women with placenta Previa, mothers will be monitored for signs of hemorrhaging. She may be given medications to control bleeding such as Pitocin and a transfusion may sometimes be necessary"

Dr. Lambort looks at Sarah who is starting to look worried and says "I will be with you throughout and we will get through it.

Sarah says "thank you Dr. Lambort" and then she gets up and leaves her office.

Sarah reaches her office and restarts her unfinished work but she cannot concentrate. Her thoughts keep going back to the information she has read in the pamphlet and she is starting to get panicked. Her hands itches to call him and tell him what she is going through. She so much wants him with her right now. His presence will definitely help her handle the situation better. She wonders _'why was she so desperate to call Adam?'_ when Daisy comes to her and asks her about her appointment. Sarah says "everything is okay"

Daisy looks at her realizing that she is lying and then she say "Why don't you come to my house coming weekend?"

"Coming weekend is Thanksgiving Daisy" Sarah says looking at the numbers she was checking in the morning before going for the appointment

"Yeah, so? My sister is coming with her husband. You will love them" Daisy says picking up the paper weight from her table and examining it.

"It is a family affair. I don't want to intrude" Sarah says still not taking off her eyes of the screen and then she says "Ok found it" and then she hurriedly fixes it.

"You are not intruding. Sarah come on. I have known you for the past 3 months now and still you have not accepted a single invitation of mine. Why do you insist on being so alone? Daisy says with frustration.

Sarah stops working and looks at her when Daisy suddenly says "You know my sister's husband he is a…"

Her intercom rings. She picks it up and says "Okay Mr Jackson right away"

She put the intercom down and says to Sarah "I will see you on Thursday 5 pm. bring anything you want to"

She then leaves. Sarah sits there thinking about her plan of action. What excuse she should make this time? She has managed to keep herself isolated in this small town so that no one knows about her past.

_Flash back_

_Three months ago._

_Sarah entered the office and said "hello, I have an appointment with Mr. Jackson"_

_"__Yes Miss Pambilton he is waiting for you. Go right in" the secretary smiled at her. _

_Sarah walked in and saw a man who looked to be in his late 30's sitting behind the desk. _

_After initial greeting, Mr Jackson asked her "so what type of work have you done Ms Pambilton"_

_"__I used to be software programmer in Apex technology. But then because of personal reasons I left the job and moved here" Sarah told him. _

_"__And why would you choose a small and unimportant town like Jacksonville?" He asked leaning back in his chair. _

_"__It cannot be too small and unimportant. People live here aren't they?" Sarah asked with a smile. _

_"__Yes we do because we love this town, most of us are born and bred here. In this small town of 1500 population everyone knows each other. Very few people move here from outside so that brings me to my original question why Jacksonville?" Mr. Jackson said still very seriously._

_"__TO have a fresh start" Sarah said looking at him ._

_Mr. Jackson said "Hmm. You know that this is not a software company. I need you for book keeping and general computer related issues. Do you think that you can do that after working as a software programmer?"_

_"__Yes I can do that. I actually did book keeping for the church which we used to attend "Sarah said with a smile. _

_Mr. Jackson said "I hope you will take your work seriously over here"_

_"__Yes I will and thank you" she said and stood up. _

_End flash back _

In the past three months she has made a life for herself here in Jacksonville. She has become friends with his secretary Daisy and she has gotten to know a lot about him too. Samuel Jackson was not a very strict person as he appeared in their first meeting. Still she has managed to keep her secret. Her reason for selecting such a small town was that most probably no one will know about her and Adam and her theory had proven to be right. No one knows and no one cares. She didnt want to get involved in anyone's personal life because she thought that if she got involved, people will get involved and then will find out something.

Now Daisy is insisting and she is too depressed after her doctor appointment so she decides to go to her house for thanksgiving dinner.

**_Three months and two weeks ago_**

"Adam you forgot your line _again_" Sandra scolds him.

Adam says "Sorry Sandra. I need one second to read the lines again". As he moves to one side and flips through the pages Sam walks up to him and says "Adam are you okay?"

"Yes why?" He asks him still flipping through the pages.

"Nothing. It has been two weeks since …." He stops when Adam glares at him and then he goes back on the set.

Adam looks at Emil and says "_he has taken something really important from me. He has stood against my enemy and killed my daughter"_

Emil switches his expressions to one of concern and says_ "what? How is Hayley?"_

Adam says "_Hayley is fine Jackson. Our daughter saved her. She died but our daughter saved her"_

Sandra says "Cut"

When Adam looks at her with frustration she says "you missed you dialogue _again_. '_She is okay now' _after _Hayley is fine Jackson_"

She throws up her hand in air in frustration and said "let's wrap it up for today and Adam can I talk to you"

As everyone starts packing up, Adam walks to Sandra's office knowing fully well what she is going to say. He knows that he has been messing up a lot these days but he cannot help it. He has not been able to concentrate for the past two weeks. That night keeps on replaying in his mind. He has been unable to shake the image of her standing in the kitchen lost in thought that morning from his mind. He has not been able to read his lines without picturing her sitting opposite him. He cannot finish a scene without imagining her sitting all alone somewhere far far away.

Sandra looks up as he entered her office and asks him "are you okay? Is there a problem?"

"You know what happened with media and Sarah. She has gone to her parents and I am just worried about her" Adam says

"Oh I see" Sandra says sympathetically and then she adds "you have to pull yourself together Adam. She will be okay. She seems like a strong girl and will learn to cope with it. _You_ need to focus on your work. We are behind one week. If we had not done a couple of episodes in advance in summer we would have to take a hiatus and you know hiatus is not good for the show"

Adam feels like saying "to hell with the show" but he keeps his mouth shut and then nods and says "Don't worry I will handle it"

He then gets up and leaves the office.

He approaches his house halfheartedly, the house that he was eager to get back to not two weeks ago. He picks up his mail from the ground in front of the front door and enters the house. His hand stop when he sees one envelop with just his address on it. He feels a tug at his heart and he rips it open and reads it and then sits on the chair in the kitchen with the letter in his hand.

_"__Adam I am sorry I cannot live this life with you. It is not working out the way we intended it to work so I am leaving and please forget about me and us. _

_Sarah"_

He reads the letter countless times knowing fully well that this was not the reason for her leaving him.

**_Three months later _**

He has kept searching for her even though her letter told him that she does not want to be found. After almost three months he has been unable to find her. He has hired a private investigator who had traced her parents but they had no idea where she was.

In the beginning Adam felt as if he will lose his mind but gradually he picked himself up. Sam and Mandy were there to support him. The worst was when the press got the wind of it. The headline being _'Adam Glass's wife ran away after being with him for just one week'_. There were speculations that she ran away with someone. Adam was so upset with that article that for the first time in his life he almost had a physical altercation with a reporter over it. If Sam had not pulled him away there might have been some serious damage control to be done. He couldn't sleep at nights without picturing her lying next to him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her pinned on the mattress and him taking her innocence away from her so roughly and every time he felt sick of himself. He had done everything in his power to find her. He has thought about involving the police but the thinking that 'things will take a turn for worse' he had abandoned the idea. Every day he got up and hoped that may be today will be the day when he will get some news about her but when he would go to bed at night he still had no news about her. To the world she moved out of Atlanta because of the publicity but that didn't stop people from talking, from media making stories about him and her and each story was juicer than the previous one.


	16. Chapter 16 Fate comes knocking once

Sam enters his house and calls him "Adam"

"At the poor" He says

Sam follows the sound direction and looks at Adam cleaning the pool and says in irritation "you are not ready. I told you we will be leaving in 30 min. Come on man"

Adam looks at him and says "I have to clean this. It has been long overdue and I told you that I am not in a mood"

"No you _are going and that is final_. It has been four months Adam. You have done everything to look for her" Sam says in a firm voice.

Adam looks at him and says "not everywhere because obviously I have not found her"

Sam sighs and says "okay. Listen lets to Daisy's house. She is a fan you know. She will be really excited to meet you. It will be a good break for everyone"

Adam looks at Sam with exasperation thinking _'four days with a fan'_ but he didn't say anything thinking '_she is his sister-in-law- and he might feel offended if he says anything about her'_ and then sighs when he hears Linda's voice "Adam Jamis Glass, you get your butt ready right now. I am not listening to one more thing. We have a flight to catch in less than three hours and Amy is crying and I have left her in the car so hurry up"

Sam smiles and kisses Linda and says "You make sure he gets ready and I will go to Amy"

Adam puts his clothes halfheartedly in a small travelling bag under Linda's scrutinizing glares. When he is done he turns to looks at her and notices that she is looking at something on the table. He walks to her and realizes that she is looking at her and his picture which he Andriana had insisted on taking on their wedding day and has given them as a gift.

"She is really pretty you know. It is a shame that I never got to meet her" Linda says with a smile.

"You will someday" Adam says and then leaves the room.

Linda sighs and follows him downstairs.

After four hours in a flight and then one hour of drive in the rental car Sam stops the car in front of a small beautiful cottage. Adam gets out of the car and stretches his legs and looks at the cottage and says to Linda "I still cannot believe that your sister lives in this small town and you are a Hollywood actress"

"What is there not to believe? Daisy and I grew up here. She likes this place and wants to make a life for herself over here and I wanted to move to big city. Doesn't mean that I don't love this place" she smiles and takes out Amy from the car seat and looks around and says with a smile "O this brings back such good memories"

They all turn at the scream and then Linda is engulfed by young girl who is a younger version of Linda.

"Hey sweetie, long time no see" Linda says to her sister.

"Hey Daisy how are you?" Sam hugs her.

"Sam. I am great. You tell. You look great in the latest episodes. I thought it was makeup but look at you" Daisy laughs and says.

She then turns to Adam and stops talking.

Linda looks at them and says "Daisy you must know Adam Glass. He is our friend so we thought that maybe he should see this small town too"

She then drags her bag inside.

"Daisy make me a cup of coffee. I am dead tired. We travelled over night for this thanksgiving so it better be good" Sam says affectionately to her as she continues to gape at Adam. He wraps his arm around her shoulder making Adam smile at the affectionate gesture.

Adam stops and looks around at the calm environment with fields spreading as far as he could see. He turns around and walks into the cottage.

"Adam I didn't know you were coming so I will set up your bed in the living room… unless you don't mind sharing it with me" Daisy says with a wink.

"Daisy" Linda chided her sister as she enters the family room.

"Okay but you have to give me your autograph first and you can set your things in their room if you want to" Daisy says with a laughter

Adam nods his head thanking his luck and thinking _'Ok good not a crazy fan then'. _

"I am sorry Adam. She is all talk" Linda says to Adam while handing Amy to Sam who was now relaxing on the sofa.

"No it is okay Sofa is fine" Adam says with a smile.

"Do you think I can lie down somewhere until the dinner" Adam asks her after a couple of seconds.

"You can lie down in our room" Linda says and then she leads him to the room at the back of the cottage. She picks up her stuff from the bed and says "I am sorry it is pretty small but Daisy loves this cottage and does not want to move anywhere else"

"No it is fine" he says and the falls down on the bed and closes his eyes.

Linda looks at his tired face for a second and leaves.

Adam feels a slap at his leg and opens his eyes. Sam looks at him and says "Get up sleepy head. It is time for dinner"

Adam sits up and realizes that it has been a long time he has slept this peacefully. He says to Sam "why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"I didn't want you to damper the mood so I let you sleep. You have been asleep as long as Amy has been" Sam says pointed to the other side of the bed and to his astonishment he sees the baby sleeping next to him.

"You left her with me! What if I had lied down on her?" Adam asks with concern.

"If you had you would have known. Her cries can wake the whole neighborhood" Sam says.

"There is the bathroom if you want to freshen up" He points to the bathroom.

Adam takes out shirt from his bag and goes to change.

When he enters the kitchen his feet stop when he hears Daisy "… Sarah. She will be joining us tonight too"

"Hmm good more the merrier and I get to meet your friend too" Linda says with a smile and mashing the potatoes.

Daisy opens her mouth to say something when she hears the knock at the door. She says to Linda "Can you let her in" I will just run inside and change my clothes.

As she vanishes into her room Linda goes to open the door while saying "Sam if you touch… "

Sarah wraps her coat around her tighter to protect herself from the chilly wind and looks up as the door opens.

Linda's smile slips from her face and she stops talking.

"What? What shouldn't I touch? This potato thingy. It is very yummy" Sam says her from the kitchen and at the same time he dips his fingers in the bowl and tastes it making Adam laugh. He has always admired their relationship.

"You must be Sarah. Come in" Linda gains her composure

"You are Daisy's sister right?" Sarah smiles and steps in.

"You don't recognize me" Linda says while closing the door.

"Should i?" Sarah asks her in confusion handing her the pumpkin pie.

"NO" Linda laughs and says "Come in". She knows Adam and Sam are in the kitchen so she leads Sarah to the family room.

"I will be back in a minute" she smiles at Sarah as Sarah looks around.

She darts to the kitchen and holds Sam's arm. Sam and Adam are laughing at something.

"Sam I need to talk to you" she drags him towards the family room and says "look who is in there"

Sam looks at Linda and then peeks in and then he leans back "that cannot be"

"It is her right?" Linda asks him excitedly

"What are you two doing?" Adam asks them from behind.

Sam is still shocked at the turn of the event. He turns towards him and says "Adam…"

Linda glances one look in the family room making Adam's curiosity peeks. He walks to the family room entrance and looks inside and he just stares at her looking at the magazine. He does not realize Linda holding his arm. He pries his arm free and walks into the family room.

Sarah looks up from her magazine expecting it to be Daisy and says "You have a lovely…" and then she stops as she sees him standing in front of her. She stands up slowly and then instinctively pulls the coat tighter even though she knows that there was nothing to hide right now.

She whispers "Adam"

Linda and Sam retreat into the kitchen. Linda hugs Sam and says "I cannot believe it. Of all the place in the world he had to find her here"

Sam kisses her.

Adam stares at her and then says "I looked for you everywhere"

"I told you not to look for me" Sarah says in whisper.

"Why? Because what I did to you?" Adam asks her in a whisper too.

"Adam…" She is unable to say anything else.

"Yes I remember everything. I remember how I…" Adam says but she cuts him off by saying "Please stop. It was not your fault. You didn't know what was happening"

"But apparently you did" Adam says in a broken voice.

"Adam don't please. I wanted that too. You don't remember it but I wanted it too" she says pleading him to listen to her.

"I remember Sarah, I remember everything. How I force…." He says.

She says in a loud voice "Stop, please Stop" and then she darts towards the door when he stops her by holding her by her arm.

She says without looking at him "Adam please let me go"

Adam pulls her towards her forcibly. They both turn towards Daisy's alarming voice "Hey what is going on here?"

"Nothing Daisy" Adam lets go of her arm.

She is about to leave when Adam says "Sarah please talk to me" and then he pulls her back again says not looking at her

"What is going on here?" Daisy asks again and looks at everyone with confusion.

"Sarah, I will not let you go without you listening to me" Adam suddenly says in a firm voice.

He holds her arm and drags her towards the family room when Daisy suddenly says "Hey don't be rough. She is pregnant"

Sarah feels the hold on her arm loosening and she sees his gaze shift to her stomach and then he holds his head.

"Daisy, Sarah is Adam's wife so let them talk and we can go in the kitchen" Linda tells her sister.

Daisy looks at Sarah who is looking at Adam with weird expressions.

And then as she watches Sarah gently touches his arm and says in a consoling voice "Adam listen".

She turns and walks to the kitchen with her sister and brother-in-law.

"O my god. What have I done?" Adam says desperately.

Sarah looks at him and the first thing that comes to her mind that _'Oh no he does not want this'_. She withdraws her hand and stifles her sob, picks up her bag and leaves.

Adam realizes that she has left when he hears the sound of the front door closing. He runs out after her and catches up with her down the road and holds her arm and turns her towards him.

"Where are you going?" he asks her

"I…" she says and Adam realizes that she is crying. He says "Come inside please"

Sarah shakes her head and says "we cannot talk at Daisy's house"

"Then where do you want to go?" Adam asks her

"You can come to my house" Sarah says resigning to his request to talk. She is starting to feel tired too and wants to sit down.

He realizes that he is holding her hand. She smiles at him and realizes that she has missed him. Adam takes out his cell phone and calls Sam. He says to him "Sam please excuse Daisy from me and Sarah. We need to sort out something"

Sam says "Don't worry".

Sarah says "I don't live very far from here. We can walk down there. It is a 10 min walk"

Adam nods his head and matches his step with hers. Suddenly he notices that she was pulling her jacket tighter around her. He asks her "are you cold?"

"A little bit but I will get warm in just a few minutes after his walk" she says.

He wraps his jacket which he had grabbed on the way out of Daisy's house around her shoulder.

They walk quietly for a few minutes when Sarah says "Your show is going great. The episodes are really great. Those scenes we rehearsed turned out great"

Adam looks at her in surprise and says "what Sarah Glass! You sound like a fan"

"I am a fan but … " Sarah says and then they both say it together "not of the actors only"

Sarah feels a tug at her heart. They stop in front of a small one story cottage sort of building. As she enters the small house Adam looks around at the neat room and smiles. Everything in that house reflected her soft personality.

Sarah goes to the kitchen and takes out two cups to make coffee when he takes them from her hand and takes her to the sofa and says "Listen we need to talk"

"Adam I don't want to talk about that night please" Sarah says to him

"Sarah I practically ra…" Adam starts but she cuts him off by saying loudly "NO you didn't. You didn't force anything on me"

Adam sees the anguish on her face and asks her "then why did you leave?"

"I left because I cannot fit into that glamorous life. I cannot _fight that_. With time I can deal with crazies but _that_ …. I just cannot" Sarah breaks down and says and then she puts a hand on her stomach making him realize that they have not talked about the elephant in the room. She sits down to calm herself.

"Are you okay?" he grabs her hand which is not on the stomach and notices that they are getting really icy. He says "You are really cold" He rubs them in his hand. "Should I call someone? Linda may be"

Sarah says trying to smile "NO I am fine. I am fine. Just a bit doozy and cold"

He grabs a throw from the sofa and wraps it around her. This simple act makes her suddenly so emotional making her more upset and wonder _'what is wrong with her? Why am I so emotional? It is just a throw'._

When he does not say anything and just stares at her she says "i should have called you but I didn't know whether you would be interested or not"

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" Adam asks her now holding her both hands.

"But back at Daisy…" Sarah start but he cuts her off and says "what? You thought that I was upset about you getting pregnant"

When she doesn't say anything, he says "No Sarah I was not upset about this. Isn't that enough that I put you through hell and now you have a constant reminder because of that"

She jerks his hand away and stands up angrily and says firmly "Adam Glass this is the last time you will talk about this child that way. I will not let you belittle it by saying stuff like that. Get it in your head. I wanted that too. I wanted you"

She suddenly feels dizzy. He helps her sit down. She says "I think I need to eat something. I haven't eaten anything since morning"

He gets up and asks "I will get something for you"

As he turns towards the kitchen she holds his arm and says "Not here". She suddenly laughs making him a bit relax too and says "Lets go to Daisy's. She has a wonderful feast for us right now"

"Do you want to face everyone right now?" Adam asks her

"It is Sam and I am guessing his wife and Daisy needs to know now. She helped me a lot in the past four months" Sarah says gathering her coat and keys etc.

"I wish I were here with you during that time" he says making her smile and then he says "but now I am and I will be till the very end". She freezes while putting on her jacket and looks at him.

He says "what? _You will_ come back to me"

"Adam…" Sarah starts but he stops her by saying "You need to eat something. I am hungry too so let's talk later"

And then he leads her out of her house.

"What do they know?" Sarah asks him after a couple of minute of silent walk.

"That you couldn't handle the stress of the media" Adam says without looking at her.

"That is good. We will keep it that way" Sarah says. She asks after a couple of minutes "What story will we tell them about you not knowing about this pregnancy?"

"Hmm. simple ones are normally good ones and truthful ones too" Adam says now holding her hand.

"So I was upset and didn't want to get your involved in all this" Sarah asks her feeling a bit weird by his holding her hand that way. In just a couple of hours he has held her more that when they were living together. She likes the touch of his hand on hers. She realizes how much she has missed him.

The walk quietly to her house and then knock at the door.


	17. Chapter 17 Decision Decision

Sarah and Adam reach Daisy's house and Adam knocks at the door.

Daisy lets them in with a serious look on her face. She looks at Sarah in accusatory stare which makes Sarah guiltier about hiding her big secret from her. She says "I am sorry Daisy. I should have told you but I could never bring myself up to tell you about my past"

Daisy looks at her for a while and then she smiles and says "it is okay. As long as you are okay, I am fine". She hugs Sarah and then says to Adam "_Now you have to give a very nice autograph and free invitations to all comic con_. After all you found her because of me"

Adam smiled and said "well technically it was Sam but sure why not?" and then he led Sarah in the kitchen leaving Daisy stunned at the sudden change in his mood.

Adam says as they enter the kitchen and Linda stand up looking at them "Sarah this is Linda, Sam's wife. She is an actress too"

"Oh my god you are an actress. I am so sorry. I don't watch…" she stops as Adam burst into a laugh and says "Linda, Sarah does not like actor/actresses, she just likes shows"

She jabs him in his ribs playfully and says to Linda "I am sorry once again. It is nice to finally meet you. I don't know why I didn't make the connection before. Adam had told me about you"

"You guys missed the turkey carving but we left some for you" Daisy says bringing some juice for her. Looking at the food makes Sarah realizes how hungry she is. She looks at Adam and smiles. They both start to eat their food while Sam and Linda exchange a look and they leave the small dining room. After a couple of minutes Daisy says "I will leave you two alone and go and get to know my niece".

As she leaves, Adam looks at her and sees the color coming back in her cheeks. He asks her "how far are you along?"

Sarah says "17 weeks"

Adam asks her "how are you feeling?"

She smiles and says "I am fine". She looks at his concern face and decides that she will not tell him about the complication thinking _'why worry him on something that can correct itself on its own later in the pregnancy"_

After dinner they head to the living room. She smiles as she sees Linda almost lying on the sofa with her feet in Sam's lap and Daisy sitting on the floor with her niece in her lap. She goes straight to Daisy and sits on the sofa and asks her "what is her name?"

"Amy. Isn't she a cutie? I just want to eat these thighs" Daisy says with a smile.

Adam sits on the sofa next to her and says "yes she is a cutie. It is so good that she has taken after her mother" making everyone laugh. Sam says "that is true" and kisses Linda right on her lips hard and deep.

Daisy gets up from the floor and gives Amy to stunned Sarah and says "I will make coffee for everyone. You want some?" she asks Sarah.

Sarah balances the bundle of fat with big brown eyes and cuddles in her laps and says "yes thanks"

She suddenly feels his hand on her back. She looks at him and sees that he is looking at Amy from over her shoulder too.

He then says "Sam, what is that on her face? It was not there in the evening".

Linda says "she scratched herself". She looks at Adam and Sarah sitting so close to each other and smiles as she notices how relax and happy Adam looks. Adam on impulse looks at her and catches her gaze and they both smile at each other.

Daisy is back with the coffee. They sit around the nice fire and drink their coffee laughing and making fun of The Originals. To Sarah's surprise Sam and Adam are participating in that fun the most. Suddenly he looks up and catches her staring at him and smiles. Sarah feels butterflies in her stomach. She puts her unfinished coffee down and gets up abruptly and says to Daisy "It was wonderful Daisy. Thanks for having me over".

Linda says "Come, sit Sarah, we have to celebrate too"

Sarah asks her "Celebrate what?"

"I wanted Adam and you to make the announcement but as you two are not going to say anything. I am talking about your pregnancy" Linda says with a smile.

Sarah laughs and looks at Adam who smiles too and says "that slipped our mind"

"Really! When I got pregnant with Amy, there was not a single moment when I didn't announce that at the top of my lungs" Linda laughed at the memory.

Adam smiled and said "Well Sarah is different Linda"

"Yes I am seeing that. So how about some champagne. Not you of course but for the rest of us" Linda says as Sam brings a bottle of Champagne in the living room.

Daisy brings a couple of glasses and hands them over. Sam pours drinks for everyone and then juice for Sarah and they toast to Adam and Sarah.

After drinking Sarah says "I will go now. I am getting tired".

Adam walks with her to the door and says "Sarah may I come with you"

Sarah looks into his eyes and then says "Yes it will look odd that you spend the night here when you wife lives just down the road".

Adam smiles and then goes inside and after ten minutes he is back with his bag. He gives his jacket to Sarah who puts it on her shoulder and they walk out of Daisy's house who shouts "If you guys get time visit tomorrow too".

Adam closes the door behind them with a smile and they walk towards her house. As they enter her house Sarah looks at him and say "It should not be weird. We are not strangers after all"

He just wants to grab her and kiss her but he restrains himself and says "yes so you don't mind sharing the bed with me?"

Sarah laughs and says "of course not"

She turns to leave when he catches her arm and says "why aren't you upset with me?"

Sarah takes a deep breath and says "because it was not your fault. You couldn't do a thing like that if you even wanted to"

Adam tries to smile but he cannot. She takes off her coat and hangs it on the peg near the door and leads him to her small and neat room.

"It is much smaller than what you are used to but I didn't need much space so there is that too" Sarah says lifting the bedcover from her bed.

He asks her "how are you parents? Do they know?"

Sarah's hand shake and she says "they are fine"

Adam turns her towards him and says "you are lying. I know you have not talked to them for four months. What I don't know is why?"

Sarah does not say anything but when he keeps on staring at her she says "When they found out that I got married to you, they were pretty upset with me and asked me to leave so I left and came to this place where no one knows about 'the originals' and 'Adam Glass' or 'Sarah Glass'. And then I found out that I was pregnant, a month after I moved here. I knew that they will never forgive me so what was the point of talking to them"

"Sarah" Adam is unable to say anything except for that. He has this pit in his stomach. He says "this is all because of me. If I had not come into your life, everything would have been great for you"

She touched her cheek and says "don't say that. If you were not in my life I wouldn't have this baby".

Adam looks down at her stomach and then smiles as she holds his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"This is what we made together and we will love him or her whether we are together or not" Sarah says with a smile.

When he at last smiles she steps back and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Adam takes out his clothes and goes to change them. When he comes out of bathroom, she is already under the covers. He gets in next to her and says "Sarah we need to talk about our future"

Sarah puts down the book she is reading and says "I know".

Adam says to her "I want you to come back with me. I know I don't have right to ask you this but please come back with me. I don't want you living here especially now that you are pregnant"

When she does not say anything he continues "Please I promise things will be better form now on wards and if you are afraid of what happened…"

She cuts him off and says "please don't go there. Can't we just forget about that night and just remember the only positive thing that came out of it; this baby" she puts her hand on her stomach.

Adam says "then come back with me. If you don't come back, I will think you have not forgiven me"

Sarah laughs making him feel warm and says "that is blackmailing"

"Well I am desperate" Adam says with a smile now.

"Please let me think about it. How long are you here for?" Sarah says after looking at his face for a while.

"Going back on Saturday" Adam says.

"Okay then we have two days then" Sarah says putting the book down and switching off the lamp.

Adam smiles at her and says "yes we have two days away from all the drama. Show me around in these two days"

And when she nods and lies down, he holds her from the back in impulse. When Sarah looks at him he says "You do realize that things will change a bit between us now that you are carrying our child"

Sarah smiles and says "yes"

She put her hand on his and closes her eyes. When next morning she wakes up Adam is still asleep, with his arm still around her. She stays there thinking about their talk last night. Different thoughts are running through her mind confusing her further. She wants to go with him but can she handle his life style and with this complication that she has not shared with him yet. She slowly turns towards him making him stir but still sleeping. She looks at his peaceful face and itches to touch it but then thinks better of it and closes her eyes after a couple of seconds.

Adam opens his eyes and sees her face inches from her. He wants to kiss her and wake her but then thinks better of it and just lays there looking at her thinking about their future. He really wants her to go with him but he is concerned about what happened in the past to be repeated again but he does not have a choice. He cannot leave her there especially now.

She stirs and opens her eyes and they make contact with him and she smiles. She says "good morning" and then gets up. He lays there looking at her walking around in the room doing small chores, picking up things reminding me of the few days they spend together after getting married and his determination to take her back with him gets firmer.

He gets up and goes to change his clothes. As he enters the kitchen she has made the coffee for him. They both walk around in a perfect harmony and rhythm as if they have been living together for a while now.

After they are done with their breakfast/brunch she asks him "what do you want to do now? Meet Sam and Linda or do something else?"

"We can do something together or spend some time with each other" Adam says picking up his coffee cup and walking to the living room with her.

Sarah says "there is nothing much here to see except for these beautiful fields and o yes there is a lake nearby. I hear that it is supposed to be beautiful but I have not been there. Daisy has been asking to go with her for a while now but I have been dodging her"

"Why?" Adam asks her

Sarah says causally "O nothing. I had a few rough weeks of pregnancy, the usual morning sickness and all. Nothing serious but I didn't feel like going anywhere"

Adam again feels guilty for not being there for her in that rough time and the look on his face tells Sarah what he is thinking, she says with a bit frustration "I didn't tell you so that you feel guilty. You couldn't have done anything even if you were here"

Adam smiles and says "maybe I would have hold your long hair while you were bend over throwing up"

Sarah laughs and tries to sound casual even though there are butterflies in her stomach and says "yes that would have been helpful"

He just keeps looking at her making her blush and then he says "let's call Daisy and ask them to join us for the trip to the lake"

She called Daisy and asked her "do you know that lake you have been telling me about? How about we go there today"

Daisy says excitedly "o great idea. Let me get Sam and Linda on board"

It turns out that the lake is two hours' drive from Jacksonville. Linda and Daisy has packed up a picnic basket. When they reach there Adam and Sarah just absorb the silent beauty surrounding the lake. They chose a nice spot under the tree and settled down. Sam keeps everyone occupied with his usual silliness and jokes. Adam gets up after a while and walks towards the lake.

As he is gazing into the lake lost in his thoughts he feels something soft slipping into his hand. He looks at her face and smiles. Sarah looks into his eyes and says softly "okay"

"What?" Adam asks her and then his face lights up when he realizes what she is saying. He says "you will come back?"

She nods and puts her head on his shoulder.

Linda and Sam look at them from a far and smile. Linda kisses Sam and says "She makes him happy"

Sam says with a smile "yes, she does. It is about damn time too. He has been miserable the last couple of months"

"Really?" Linda says

"You should have seen him on sets. Forgetting lines, barking orders, short temper, getting annoyed with fans" Sam says.

Linda laughs and says "_Yes that one I know_. Thankfully that is gone now. We will have the Adam Glass that the girls swoon on"

Sam looks at her and says "In case you have forgotten, I am your husband and that is our daughter there"

Linda controls the laugher trying to escape her and steps back from him and says "jealous?"

He looks at her teasing smile and steps towards her and says in a deliberately slow voice "very, dear…" and then he tries to catch her but she laughs and runs away from him.

Sarah looks around at the laughter and smiles as he sees Sam trying to catch Linda who was trying to dodge him laughing hysterically and as she sees he catches her and they both start to kiss each other. She looks back and catches him looking at her. They both stare at each other for a few moment and then Adam leans forward slowly and kisses her on her lips. Sarah feels as if all air has been sucked out of her lungs. She has not even realized until this point how much she has missed him and how much she wanted this from him.

Adam breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes and says in a whisper "see things are already changing between us"

Sarah laughs and puts her head on his chest.

By the time they head back to Jacksonville it is dark. Sarah says to Daisy as they say their good byes at her house "I have decided to move back with Adam"

Daisy hides her disappointment and says "well I am sad but very happy for you. You are good together and he loves you, you know that right?"

Sarah doubts that but she doesn't admit that to Daisy and says "yes and I love him too"

"What are you going to tell Samuel" Daisy asks her

"The truth. Of course I will not tell him that I am Adam Glass's wife but I will tell him that I am going back to him" Sarah says.

Daisy says after a couple of seconds of silence "I think _I should_ tell him that"

"Why?" Sarah asks in confusion as she picks up her handbag.

"Well nothing I just think I should tell him that" Daisy says reluctantly.

Sarah realizes that she is hiding something so she asks her sternly "Daisy what is going on? Tell me"

Daisy says reluctantly "I didn't want to tell you but I think he is in love with you"

"What?" Sarah says loudly and then shakes her head and says "he is old enough to be my…."

"What? He is not much older than you. Just 10 years. Same age difference as yours and Adam's but you are right he is not a good fit for you…" and then she stops.

Sarah follows her gaze and turns around and sees Adam standing there. From the look on his face she knows that he had heard everything. She walks to him and says as Daisy retreats quietly "Adam there is nothing …."

"I believe you" Adam says cutting her off.

"Adam trust me…" Sarah starts again but he holds her hands and says "I trust you Sarah. You will never cheat on me".

He looks at her and smiles and thinks about what he has just heard and contemplates what it means and by the look in her eyes he knows that she meant it when she said _"I love him too"_ to Daisy. He leans forward and kisses her and says "I think I am falling in love with you Sarah Glass"

Sarah smiles and says "me too". She then says "let's go home, I need to do some packing"

"What for?" Adam says brining her hand to his lips and kissing them "you left all you things at our place, love"

The use of 'love' made her smile. She has always liked it when Klaus said 'love' to Hayley. She shakes her mind and says "are you being Klaus?"

"Well you want me to?" Adam asks her teasingly "remember he _can_ be very romantic"

"I wouldn't mind that" Sarah says and then pries her hand free and quickly goes into the living room leaving him standing there laughing.


	18. Chapter 18 Confessions

They leave for her house as she has to do some packing. As she gathers some necessary stuff in her bag, he checks online for a ticket for her. He smiles when he finds a seat for her in their return flight. He looks at her and says "we got lucky. I found a seat in the flight back home".

She smiles as she zips up the bag and is about to pick it up when Adam takes it from her hand and puts it down on the ground.

She asks him "when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"11 am. It is a two hour drive to the airport and then four hours flight" he says and then asks her "are you okay with everything? I mean you ready for the life back there"

"Yes I am" Sarah says.

As he smiles and steps back she says "don't worry about me. I will be fine" and then goes to the bathroom to change her clothes.

When she gets out Adam is already in the bed setting up the alarm on his cell phone.

Sarah says "what time are you setting that up for?"

"8 am" he says and lays down pulling her near him.

Sarah smiles and closes her eyes. Soon they are sleeping. Next mooring they get up from the sound alarm, dress up and leave for Daisy's house. Sam is putting their bags in the car truck as they approach him. Adam puts their bags in the truck too and then walks up to Daisy and holds her hand and says "I will send you your comic con tickets whenever we have them. Thank you for arranging this thanksgiving dinner because of which I found her, otherwise I wouldn't have"

"Good then you owe me for life now" Daisy says with a smile.

She hugs Sarah and says "don't forget about me"

"I will never forget you" Sarah says.

Daisy says with a smile "of course you will not"

The drive to the airport is a fun one with Sam and Linda's constant commentary about their trip and making fun of their movies. At the airport, Sam goes to drop off the car at the rental office and rest of them stay with their luggage. After Sam joins them they approach the checking counter. The lady at the checking counter looks up and realizes who they are. She smiles at him and asks him for his autograph. Sarah smiles as she sees him signing on the piece of paper the girl passed to him. He looks at her after moving away from the counter and says "you _really _enjoy that right?"

"No" she says with a smile and takes off her shoes to go through security. He follows suit and they pass through security.

They reach their gate 45 minutes before the flight take off. Adam and Sam are suddenly surrounded by fans. Sarah retreats back a bit and joins Linda who is gazing outside the window. She sits next to her and asks her "doesn't that bother you?"

Linda smiles and says "NO, I just let them say what they want to say. TO me the most important thing is what Sam thinks about me, nothing else and my advice to you is that you should learn to do that too otherwise these vultures" she whispers "will eat you alive"

She picks Amy up from the ground and sits her on her knees and asks her "how is your pregnancy going?"

Sarah says with a smile "Good so far. I cannot believe that it has already been four months"

Linda says "well enjoy it and make Adam wait on you hand and feet because this time is very precious and will not come back" and she gets up as there is the announcement about boarding.

Sarah laughs and looks at Adam who is standing at the counter talking to the lady. She walks to him as he gestures her to join him. The lady on the counter announces "Jessica Bell, please come to the desk"

A young girl reaches the desk. She screeches as she sees Adam and says "You are Adam Glass from The Originals and you are Sarah, his wife right?"

Adam smiles and says "yes" and then asks her "I was wondering if you can switch seats with me. You can have mine in the first class and I can take your to sit next to her"

The girl smiles shyly and says "sure but can I have a picture with you two please"

Sarah looks at Adam doubtfully but he pulls her towards him with a smile and says "why not, come" he asks the girl to join them. She looks around and then spots Sam and after screeching she gives him the phone and says "can you please?"

She at once leans in against Adam and wraps an arm around him. Adam looks at Sarah as he feels her suddenly get tensed up. He puts his arm around her and brushes her arm with her fingers making her realize that she has tensed up. She tries to relax and then smiles at the look of excitement on the girls face. Adam puts an arm around the girls shoulder and smiles as Sam presses the button.

Then she stands with Sam and Linda for a picture. Sarah notices that Linda is totally relaxed when the girl puts his hand on his chest to take the picture.

The boarding starts so they enter the plane. As Adam settle down next to her after putting their bags on the overhead compartment he says "Sarah Glass were you jealous back there?"

Sarah feels her cheeks getting hot and says "you wish"

Adam laugh and says "I didn't mind that" making her blush even more.

He says after a couple of minutes "you do know there is nothing to be jealous about". They both look at the woman settling down next to him. She smiles at Adam and says "I know who you are"

Adam smiles and asks "you are a fan of show?"

The lady says "Yes. I really like Klaus and Hayley. I hope they will have more scenes in the coming episodes. Can you give me a hint?"

Sarah keeps her eyes focused outside the window as the plane takes off but her ears are on their conversation.

"I am sorry I cannot" Adam says with a polite smile.

The lady says again "I hope they fall in love with each other. Mandy and you are so good with each other"

Adam cannot help but glace at Sarah who is still looking outside. He says to the lady "yes_, Klaus and Hayley_ have a good working relationship" he then holds Sarah's hand and says "may I introduce you to my wife, Sarah"

Sarah feels him holding her hand and look at him as he introduces her to the lady. She smiles at the girl who does not return it. The girl says "Oh.. You look very different from the pictures in the news. Where did you go four months ago if you don't mind my asking you?"

Sarah feels his hold on her hand tightening and she sees his mouth twitch which somehow relaxes her and she says with a smile "I was with my parents. They were having some personal issue and they needed me"

The girl notices him holding her hand and says "hmm. That is nice" she then turns to Adam and asks him "can I have an autograph?"

Adam is about to refuse but then he feels her squeezing his hand and he nods. He does not say anything as he signs on the book she passed on to him.

He then turns his back to her and looked at Sarah who smiles at him still holding his hand. The rest of the journey goes smoothly unexpectedly. When the plan lands eventually Sarah has started to have back pains because of sitting straight for so long. As they walk out of the airport after taking their bags, Sam leads them to his car. After dropping them off at their house, he leaves for his home with his wife and child.

Adam enters his house with Sarah behind him.

It is late so they go straight to bed after changing their clothes. As she closes her eyes, Adam pulls her towards him. She smiles as she feels his torso against her back.

Next morning when she wakes up it is quiet and she realizes that Adam is still holding her. She touches her hand and turns towards him. to her surprise she sees that he is up. He kisses her gently on her lip and says "good morning"

She says "good morning"

"What do you want to do today?" he asks her "it is Sunday and we start shooting tomorrow so we have just one day to have some _fun_. Last couple of days were great for me"

"Me too" she says and then she says "maybe we can go for a drive. I have not seen the area around"

"Sure" he says and when he doesn't let her go she smiles and says "let me go"

"Never" he says

"You are becoming him" she laughs and says

Adam knows what she is talking about so he says with a mischievous smile "May be he is me"

"I can see him in you sometimes or should I say you in him" she says and then gently pushes him away from her and gets up leaving Adam smiling on the bed.

As she is coming out of the bathroom, he says "do you want Sam and Linda to join us?"

"Sure why now? Linda will be leaving next weekend right?" she asks him drying her hair with the towel.

"Yes" and he takes out the cell and calls Sam. He smiles when he hears his groggy voice and says "you still sleeping? Get up. Sarah and I are going to a drive down the lake. You and Linda can join us there"

Sam says "okay" and then puts the cell down.

Adam looks at Sarah and says "I don't think they will be joining. He is still sleeping. He says he will but I doubt it"

When he comes down after dressing up, she is putting coffee on the stove. They do their breakfast and then leave the house. He has chosen a scenic route around the area leading up to some falls he has been hearing from locals which he has not been able to see because of his schedule.

During the drive she fills him with what went on with her life in those past four months omitting the big detail about the complication. He fills her up with her life omitting the torture he had to endure at fans hands after she left him. They have a wonderful relaxing day as they sit near the lake looking out in the lake.

By the time they get back it was dark so after having a light snack type dinner they go to their beds.

Next morning Adam has to get up early because of the shooting so he gets up and after quickly changing his room he bends and kisses the sleeping Sarah on her cheek which stirs her. She looks up at him and ask in a groggy voice "leaving?"

"Yes I have to go. You sleep and rest" he says and then he leaves.

As he enters the set, he picks up a bagel to eat from the food trolley when someone approaches him and says "congrats Adam"

"About what?" Adam says taking a bite of his bagel.

"About the baby" he says and then leaves. Adam looks towards Sam who is staring at him too. He walks to Sam and says "what is going on?"

"Somehow the news about Sarah being pregnant leaked and now everyone knows and Adam that is not the worst" Sam says with hesitation.

"What happened?" Adam asks when Sandra calls in the cast member.

Sam says while walking towards the set "The press is saying it is not yours".

Adam stops walking and an anger rose in him when Sam says "tell Sarah not to listen to the gossips"

"Adam I need you in the makeup chair like right now" Tina says to him.

Adam thinks for a moment whether to call her or not and then he decides not to call her thinking that she must be sleeping. By the time Tina is done half an hour has passed, he takes out his cell and calls her.

Sarah smiles when she sees his name on the caller Id and picks it up and says "hey already missing me?"

"Yes, since the moment I left the house" Adam smiles and says.

And then he says "I have to go, but I wanted to say don't tune onto internet today"

"Why?" she asks him with sinking heart.

"Sarah please don't. Listen to me" he says and then he adds "Listen I have to go now. Please don't tune on to internet"

Sarah puts the phone down and looks around the room. Then she gets up and gets ready with a heavy heart.

She gets some breakfast and then puts on her sweater and socks and goes out and sits near the pool. She opens the laptop and then after thinking for a while she opens the browser and starts reading the latest news about Adam Glass. As her eyes move on the page, her heart keep on sinking and she realizes why he had told her not to read it. People can be so cruel, she had no idea until she came into his life. They have said everything from her having an extra-marital affair to carrying some other man's child to cunt, to whore, to worthless for Adam Glass.

She closes the laptop with heavy heart and curses herself for not listening to Adam. Then after a while she calls Adriana. Adriana screams when she hears her voice and then she starts complaining non-stop about her leaving without giving any news. Listening to her constant jabber makes her forget about that nonsense she has just read.

Adam looks at Mandy and says in an angry tone _"I am pushing Elijah on you because he __**is perfect for you**__ and you love him. Why can't you see that? How can you love me?"_

Mandy looks at his face and realizes something is different. He looks calm, much better before the thanksgiving vacation when she feels a nudge in her ribs. She startles out of her thoughts and says _"I don't love him. I just said I love you. Weren't you listening? By the way why can't I love you? What is wrong with you that I shouldn't love?" _

_"__I am a monster, an abomination, a ruthless kill, a bastard and sooner or later you will leave me and then what? What will happen to Hope? I don't want to lose her"_ Adam says desperately

Mandy says looking into his eyes _"No you are not all that. You are kind, loyal …"_ she flusters when she sees intensity in his eyes and says "ummm"

Sandra says "Cut"

Mandy says "sorry" she looks at Sandra and says in a questioning style "caring but you don't… okay got it"

She turns towards him again and Sandra says "okay now go. From the start"

Mandy says _"NO, you are not all that. You are kind, loyal and caring but you don't want anyone to see that side of you and you hide behind this mask … "_and the she starts to laugh.

She looks at Sandra and says "Sam is making me laugh" they all turn towards Sam who is now looking innocently at all of them saying "what did I do?"

"You were making those funny pages when I was praising Klaus" Mandy said laughing.

Sandra looks at Sam and says angrily "Sam you move away from there. Your scene is afterwards" and then she says to Mandy and Adam "you need to finish this in next shoot and says places again. Mandy from the place you stopped"

Mandy continues _"you have put on you. I love the person with the mask and the person behind it because they are both the same person"_

When he does not say anything for a few seconds she pats him on his shoulder and walks towards her room when Adam stops her by holding her arm and pulls her towards him. They are so close to each other that their lips are almost touching making Adam uncomfortable and Mandy nervous when Sandra signals Sam to call him. Adam's cell rings. He picks it up, his eyes not leaving her face. He looks at it for a second and then says to her _"I have to go"_

Sandra says "cut"

As he is wiping his face with the towel, she walks to him and asks him "Is the smile back because of her?"

"What?" Adam asks her

"You are smiling like a stupid person" she says to him "so I thought it might be because she is back"

He laughs and says "yes she is back" and then he asks her after a few seconds "You know about the pregnancy"

Mandy says with a genuine smile "yes I heard that. Don't pay attention to what they are saying".

And then she says "I was thinking maybe we should get together some day and get to know each other. We both spend so much time together, it is about time I get to know your better half"

"Sure" Adam smiles and says "anytime. Bring John with you any time"

When he gets home it is really late but she is up. He looks at her and says "you know. right?"

"Yes, I couldn't help it" Sarah says and then asks him "have you eaten?"

"Yes we had working dinner at the set today" Adam says sitting next to her. He takes off his shoes and say "why do you torture yourself?"

"I just couldn't help myself" Sarah says and then she asks him "_You do believe_ _this is your baby right?_"

Adam stops in the process of taking off his shoes and says "why would you even think that?"

"I don't know. They are saying a lot of thing and one can think…"she says nervously.

"No don't even go there. Believe me that thought never crossed my mind" Adam says and then he gets up and goes to change his clothes.

Sarah knows that he was annoyed by her for questioning him about that so she doesn't say anything. Next morning he is gone before she wakes up but there is a note on the bed side table _"don't even think that. I will never ever cheat on you and I know you will never ever cheat on me"_

She smiles and pushes all suspicions and bad thoughts out of her mind.

For the next two weeks, Adam really gets busy. They hardly see each other. He comes home very late and leaves very early. The only way of communication between them is the notes that he leaves for her in the morning and the notes she leaves for him when he gets back.

Every night she goes to sleep thinking about him and then smiles in her sleep as she feels him holding her from the back. Then he has to go to New Orleans to do couple of scenes. He is hesitant in going but he had to go.

It is two in the morning and she is unable to sleep so she gets up and goes to walking closet and ideally start to organize it. Her thoughts go to him. It has been one week since he has gone to New Orleans. They have talked every day but just for five minutes or so because of his busy schedule and the time difference. She is so lost in her thoughts that when someone holds her from the back she shrieks but then she smiles as she sees his face. She says "you scared me. Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow morning?"

"Yes I was but we finished shooting early so I decided to come early. If you are not happy to see me. I can go back" Adam says and then turns to leave when she laughs and pulls him back.

Adam smiles and moves closer to her. Suddenly both of their smiles fades as he cups her face and kisses her gently and then his kiss become passionate and he says "Sarah, I want us to…"

Sarah whispers "yes".

Adam scoops her up and takes her to the bed and starts to open her shirt button. He is about to kiss her when she suddenly remembers something from that pamphlet Dr. lambert had given her and she gasps and says "No".

Adam looks at her in shock and then slowly gets up from her. He stands there in shock and then he turns around and walks away when she turns him towards her and says "Adam I need to tell you something"

Adam looks at her face, her opened shirt and says "it is okay Sarah"

"No, you need to listen why we cannot" Sarah says firmly now holding his hands.

Adam sees the urgency on her face and says "what?"

She takes his hand to her stomach which was not too protruding now but he knows the baby inside it. He looks at her when she says "I have this condition" she stops when his expression changes to one of concern. He holds her hand and says "what?"

"I have Placenta Previa. The baby is resting on the cervix. My doctor said that it might move during the pregnancy but it might not. I am fine, the baby is fine but I am to avoid doing something and intercourse is one of things" she says to him.

Adam's mind registers to all of this and he says angrily "you have been back for three weeks and you never bothered to tell me. Why?"

"It was nothing" she says avoiding his eyes.

Adam knows from the look on her face and this pit in his stomach that she is hiding something. He says "you are lying. If it was nothing you would have told me. When did you find out?"

"Last month just before thanksgiving" she says quietly.

"I want to know all the detail. I will take you to the doctors tomorrow" Adam says.

"I am fine Adam. You can read that pamphlet that Dr. Lambert gave me" she says and then she frees her hand from his grasp and goes to bring it.

Adam looks up at her as she hands him the pamphlet. As he opens it to read it Sarah closes the buttons of her night dress with disappointment and walks to her side of the bed and gets under the duvet.

A couple of minutes later she feels his arm around her waist and his whisper "this is not nothing Sarah. It is very serious"

"I know" she whispers

"Then why didn't you …" he asks her.

"That was not an option" she says to him and turns towards him and says "I am sure everything will be okay"

"Sarah it says that you have to keep away from distress but with the way things are going … and what about these injections. Have you been getting them?" he is unable to finish his sentence.

"No, I was thinking of contacting someone here to get on top of that. I will talk to someone tomorrow. I have to start that in late second trimester, I am still at the start of second" she touches his cheek.

Adam looks into her eyes and then after a while he says "If we cannot have intercourse that does not mean that we cannot do other things"

Suddenly she smiles and asks him "like what?"

Adam says with a smile "like this" and he kisses her on the lips and then say "like this" he moves his lips on her neck and says "like this" moves them down her neck to the nape of her neck.

Sarah smiles at him and says "I like that" and then she cups his face and kisses him too.

Adam starts unbuttoning her shirt buttons and he runs his hands on her bare skin. Both of them are thinking the same thing _'even though she was carrying his baby but this was practically the first time he was going to make love – well kind of – for the first time'_

His hands rest on her belly and then he bends his head down and kissed her stomach making her quiver. He looks up and says "Sarah, I love you"

She smiles and lifts herself up and pushes him on the bed and says "Adam Glass, I love you too" and then she starts to lift his shirt off of his head.

Adam looks at her smiling face and helps her take it off. She leans in and kisses him and as she runs her hands on her bare torso he holds them and says "I think we should stop because it is becoming difficult for me by the moment to control my urges"

Sarah blushes and leans back but he pulls her towards him and wraps an arm around her shoulder and says "I said we should stop not move away from each other". He pulls her on his chest.

Sarah smiles and closes her eyes and soon she has gone to sleep.

Next morning when she wakes up, he is still holding her in the same position. She stays there in that position and runs her fingers ideally on his bare chest when he holds them making her realize that he is already up.

Adam has been unable to sleep the whole night thinking about her and this new development. He has made a decision by sun dawn. So when she wakes up he says to her "Sarah I think you should go back to Jacksonville"

"What?" she at once sits up and looks at him with shocked expressions

"Why?" she asks him in surprised tone.

He says "you will be okay there. There is so much going on right now and under normal circumstances I would never have told you to go away but this is different, circumstances are different"

"No, Adam I will not go away. I have already spend four months away from you and I know how difficult that was for me. I will not go" she says firmly and then gets up from the bed and before he can say anything she goes to the bathroom to change her clothes.


	19. Chapter 19 New life

Adam goes to the set and comes back in the evening. He is reading his line sitting outside near the pool when she comes to him and sits next to him and says "I have found a doctor and have an appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come?

"Yes, what time?" he asks her without looking up from the script.

"2:30 pm" she says.

He looks thoughtful for a second and then says "yes. How about you come with me to the shoot tomorrow so that we save some time".

She nods and then gets up but he pulls her towards him and kisses her and then he gets up and they walk upstairs in each other's arm and go to sleep early that night. Next morning when he gets up, she is already up and ready.

After a quick breakfast they leave for the set. The drive to the set is short and quiet. Luckily they don't have to face any hurdles in the form of press and fans so they go straight in.

When they reach the set everyone greets them with smiling facing. Adam shows her the area where she can sit whereas he himself runs to get his makeup done and clothes changed.

She opens her laptop and start to work on a project she had started a couple of days ago. As she puts her headphones on she hears Sandra saying "place people". She puts the earphones down slowly and looks at the set and then to her surprise she sees Mandy sitting on the rocking chair with a small baby in her lap. She puts her hand on her mouth wondering _'is Hope back?'_ when Mandy says _'don't take her away from me? She is fine with me'_

Adam turns towards her slowly and sighs _"You cannot keep up with this love"_

"**_You are not here _**_to worry about her all the time"_ before she knows it she is shouting. She walks towards him and almost snatches the baby from him. She looks down at the baby and _says "You are out all day doing god knows what. I am the one who is with her 24/7 looking at her face and realizing that she is so small that she cannot protect herself. Not you"_ Adam just keeps quiet and lets her talk. Sarah leans forwards now totally lost in the scene.

_"__I think you both need a break"_ they look towards the door and see Sam standing there. He walks up to Hayley and takes Hope from her and puts her against his shoulder_. "Now you two go out and relax for one evening. I will keep Hope with me"_ he looks from Adam' stunned expression to Mandy's confused expressions.

Sandra points to Sam who says to Mandy who is about to say something _"No I am not listening to anything. A war is brewing. We need to be able to handle that war without any emotional outburst. We will need you too eventually Hayley so you and Niklaus need to relax and deal with your emotions before we can do anything further. So go out to a bar, park or wherever you want to go but go and try to relax"_ Then without saying anything he leaves the room with Hope who has gone back to sleep on his shoulder

After he leaves the room Mandy turns towards Adam who shrugs _"I think Elijah has a …"_

Mandy says "sorry" and then she continues _"point. It will be good for you to leave the house and relax. If you want to do that alone I am okay with it. You don't have to…" _before he can finish his sentence she steps forward and stops him by kissing him on his lips.

Sarah does not realize but she was sitting on the edge of her seat now. She feels a twinge in her heart. She tries to shake it from her mind but she is unable to.

"_Why do you do that?"_ She steps back and asks him. But seeing the confused expression on his face she sighs and asks him _"No. I think __**we both**__ should out. Do you think she will be okay with Elijah?"_

_"__Yes, love"_ he laughs. _"Elijah will die before anyone touches a hair on her head"_

_"__Okay then let me change"_ she looks down at her dress.

Adam looks at her in a way that makes Sarah's heart sink but she keeps on looking at them as he says _"You look fine to me. Let us go right now"_

Sarah takes a deep breath and then turn to do her work but her mind is on that kiss that Mandy and Adam shared. A thought keeps on coming in her mind _"Adam and Mandy look good with each other"_. She is lost in her thought and in her work when someone touches her shoulder. She looks up and sees him standing there. She smiles at him.

Adam says to her "I have a lunch break for one hour. Let us go" he picks up her laptop and they walk towards their car.

During the drive to the hospital Sarah is very quiet. Adam looks at her and is about to say something when she turns to him and says with a smile "they brought Hope back, how many episodes are there to reach this episode?"

Adam smiles at her and says "four"

After that she is quiet again until he holds her hand and kisses it and says "Sarah you know I love you".

When she nods he says "I have to do these scenes. It is part of my job"

His reassurance gives her some happy feeling and she nods and says "yes I know but that does not mean that I have to like it right?"

"No" he smiles and says "in fact the day when you start ignoring them I would start worrying about us" and kisses her hand again.

They reach the hospital and are shown to their room. Dr. Jill Dean is a young doctor with a smiling face. She has already gotten her details from Dr. Lambert and is on top of things.

She says to them after the formalities "baby probably has not moved yet but not to lose hope. They still have some time. Now let us see this baby"

She gestures her to lie down and lifts her shirt. Sarah suddenly asks him "do you want to know sex of the baby?"

Adam smiles and says "yes"

She looks at him and smiles and then looks at her stomach when Dr. Jill moves the transducer on it and the heart beat the filled the room. Dr. Jill says "so you are about 25 weeks along now and yes the baby is still resting on the cervix but you still have time so don't worry. See everything is perfect. The arms, fingers, heart, lungs, and kidneys and …" she looks at both of them and says with a smile "congrats it is boy"

She then gets up and after wiping her stomach with a towel says "I will give you two minutes and then we will talk about your treatment"

She leaves the room.

Sarah and Adam look at the picture on the monitor and smile. Adam gets up and kisses her on the lips and say "wow, he is so small" and puts his hand on her stomach.

There is a knock on the door interrupting their moment and then the doctor comes in and says "Now as you already know that in conditions like yours baby can come before term so we are going to give you steroids that will increase the amount of surfactant that the fetus's lungs produce. Surfactant is a substance that lubricates the lining of air sacs in the lungs; it allows the baby to breathe easier. Preemies' lungs may not make enough surfactant, which is why steroids may be given shortly before delivery. Now you need to rest a lot, no heavy lifting and no stress. I will have to do some extra ultrasounds so will want to see at least once a month and if ever you start to bleed you need to come in immediately".

She gets up to leave when she stops and says "remember no stress and intercourse until the baby is born" and then she leaves.

Sarah is pretty quiet on the way back and says to Adam "to drop her home". Adam says to her "listen everything will be okay. We will get through this together"

After dropping her home Adam goes to the set and she goes to the bed and lies down and in no time she has gone to sleep.

She gets up after a while, roams ideally in the house, browse through internet and then snaps it shut with frustration. Then she goes down and takes and apple to eat and goes to bed again.

She feels someone creasing her skin, she opens her eyes and looks at him and says "hey there, when did you come back?"

Adam looks into her eyes and says "just now, how are you feeling?"

"Good, do you want something to eat?" she says and starts to get up but he says "no I have already eaten. Did you eat anything?"

"Yes I ate something before I went to sleep. I am good. Just want to sleep" she says closing her eyes.

"I have to leave early tomorrow so maybe I will leave before you get up" he says getting up but she pulls him back and kisses him and says "thank you for being so nice with me"

"That I am" he says to her with a smile and says "I cannot wait for this baby to be born. I so want to be with you right now"

She says "me too. Just 15 more weeks to go"

They sleep in each other arm that night. Adam holds her close with his hand on her stomach and reassuring her that everything will be okay.

For the next couple of weeks Adam and Sarah fall into their regular routine. Sarah contacts her parents and they patch up. Adam talks to them on regular basis and they love each other. They are pleased to hear about her being pregnant.

They avoid press as much as they can. She is learning to ignore everything she hears about them but sometime they would find way to seep into her heart and make her depressed.

A couple of weeks later

Adam comes home after a pretty hectic day and says "John and Mandy arranged a party at their apartment this weekend, tomorrow and she really wants you to come. The Vampire Diaries guys will be there too. I think it will be fun".

She nods and smiles.

Next day is Saturday so they sleep in late. When she tries to get up he pulls her back and says "not so fast Mrs. Glass. I want us to lie here and relax the whole day"

She smiles as she leans against him and says "we cannot lie here the whole day"

"Yes we can" Adam says adamantly.

"Okay then" she says and snuggles against him.

They spend the day in the bed, occasionally getting up to eat something. They just lie in the bed holding each other's hand, reading book, relaxing, reading lines, checking emails and talking. He is reading his lines when she closes the laptop after a while and picks up the remote and switch the TV on and flips through the channels. When suddenly she stops as he reads a headline 'Sarah Glass an _ordinary_ girl from Washington took the heart of handsome hunk Adam Glass"

She stops flipping and shift a bit in his arm. Adam looks at her as he realizes his body getting tense against him and follows the gaze and takes the remote from her hand and switches the TV off. He says in frustration "why do you do that?"

"You mean that I shouldn't even be bothered by that" Sarah asks him in frustration

"No, you should not see channels like these. They are gossips and …." He cannot finish his sentence and leans in and kisses her and then he is kissing her face, her neck and saying "I love you, don't you trust me".

Sarah holds his face and say "of course I do but …"

"No buts" he cuts her off and then sighs and says "we have to get ready for the party but we will finish this discussion when we get back".

He gets out of bed and goes to take shower. She goes to the bathroom after him and when he comes out dressed in a champagne colour dress with medium high heels he smiles at her and says "you look lovely".

That makes her smile and they leave the party after picking up her wrap. She has never been to Mandy's house so she is fascinated by it. The first shock she gets is that there are a lot of people there. Most of them new faces. Mandy introduces her with John who is really charming, as charming as "Stefan" is on the screen.

And then as she is starting to feel comfortable she turns to a squeal of laughter and sees none other than Anna Steel hugging and kissing Adam.

Adam smiles and separates himself from her and says "Anna long time no see, where have you been?"

"Just down the street but you have been really busy and I see why" she laughs and looks around and spots Sarah standing with Mandy who takes her hand and says "come I will introduce you to her"

As she is taking Sarah to Anna, she hears someone say "Adam and Anna look so cute together"

Another voice says "Adam looks good with anyone, his scenes with Mandy are just adorable. They have so much chemistry. I don't know what he sees in Sarah"

Mandy instinctively looks at Sarah and from her expressions she know that she had heard them too. She says to her "don't pay any attention to that. Listen I have known Adam for three years now and if there is anything I can say with certainty about him that is he loves you very much and just you, no one else"

Sarah smiles at that and says "I know that".

Mandy then drags her to Anna and says "Sarah meet Anna. You might know her by lovely Caroline Forbes from 'The Vampire Diaries' and Anna, meet lovely Sarah Glass who stole Adam from all of us" with a wink to Sarah who laughs and to her surprise she is engulfed in a hug by Anna who says "well lovely to meet you. You found a gem. I wish I were not engaged"

She showed her the ring on her left hand and then says with a wink to Adam "_then you would have been my last_" making everyone laugh surprisingly Sarah too.

Adam pulls Sarah towards him in a one arm hug and says "I have found my last and she has hers" making Anna laugh again and say "touché".

She then says "you two love bird enjoy whereas I go and torture John and Mandy.

She gets to meet other cast of 'the Vampire Diareis' and they are funny and makes her feel welcome just like The Originals cast had. She has a lot of fun after a long time. Adam is pleased to see that for once when they leave the party she is smiling.

After that Adam really gets busy. He has to got to New Orleans for shooting too. Sarah keeps herself busy. Keeps up to date with her appointment and the ultrasounds. The baby keeps on developing normally but has not moved which is making her really nervous but she does not tell me because she does not want to add to his stress.

Just like that two months pass by.

One day when he comes back from the set he tells her "Linda is here for a couple of days. I think you should spend some time together. It will be good break for you"

"When did she come?" Sarah asks him excitedly.

"Yesterday, Sam told me today" he says pulling her into his lap and kissing him.

"So have you decided whether you want your parents to visit or you want to go?" he asks her fingering the buttons of her shirt.

She smiles and says "we have decided to postpone the trip till the baby is born" and smiles broadly as his lips move to her exposed skin near her chest. She runs her fingers through his hair and asks him "so how was the shooting?"

"Great almost coming to an end" he says with his lips not breaking the contact with her skin and moves them down to her very pregnant stomach.

And then he says "he moved"

"yes, he has been moving and kicking a lot latterly" she smiles at him as he looks up into her eyes and leans in to kiss her on her lips while his hand rested on her stomach.

He says regretfully "I miss a lot because of this schedule"

"It is okay, you can make up for that when he comes into this world" she says with a smile kissing him on his lips now.

Adam smiles and takes her to the bed and they go to sleep in each other arm.

Next day in the morning just before he is leaving he says "Linda might contact you. She has your number"

Sarah smiles as she sips the coffee.

And he is right, she does get a call from Linda around 12 pm. She says "be ready, I will pick you up in an hour and we can go to this outlet mall just outside the city"

Sarah says "Okay"

The drive to the mall is wonderful. They have music on loud and Amy is sleeping peacefully in the noise. Linda is so much fun and bubbly that Sarah feels great. They window shop from shop and occasionally end up buying stuff. Sarah is surprised to realize that Linda picks up the most expensive and elegant stuffs and buys them. She also encourages Sarah who does not feel comfortable buying such expensive stuff.

As they are leaving a shop they encounter a young girl with an older one who screams when they see Linda and say "I love your movies, can I have your autograph" and before Linda can answer she is fumbling in her purse for the pen and pencil and digs one out. Linda smiles and gives the bags to Sarah and start to write down the autograph when the older one suddenly says looking at Sarah "aren't you Sarah Pambilton who married Adam Glass"

Linda looks up and says "yes she is _Sarah glass_"

The younger girl says "I just love Adam Glass sooo much. He is so great with everyone. There is so much chemistry with everyone. Anna, Mandy, it is so hard to decide which one to root him with"

Sarah just smiles and says "just go with the flow of the story"

And then as they turn to leave Linda and Sarah hear "she is pretty but not a match for him".

Linda at once stops and turns but Sarah stops her from holding her arm and says "forget it".

Linda notices that even though Sarah is trying to smile and laugh after that and act normal but her smile is not reaching her eyes.

They have lunch, discuss a lot of things. Linda fills her in with her life which started from Jacksonville and ended in California and then she says "sam and I decided that for our sanity I should stay away from here. Fans can be really aggressive as you must be noticing and men like Sam and Adam – the hunk, are really popular and fans especially girls they can get really aggressive. You need to learn how to coop with it. We have to sacrifice time with each other but then again if I were here, he is so busy that he cannot spend time with me or Amy"

Sarah says to her "Yes I know. It is just that I don't think I can stay away from him. My parents have always been together in all circumstances and I wanted that kind of life for myself. I love him. We already have spent four months apart. I cannot do that again"

Around 6 pm they leave the mall and head home. Linda drops her at her house and go to her house.

Adam walks into his house and after putting the keys down he goes to the kitchen to pour a glass of water for him. He then goes upstairs. He stops at the door when he saw her curled up on the bed.

Sarah looks up and sees him leaning against the door. He looks tired. She sits up and smiles at him and says "hey you are home early". She then pauses the show she is watching and gets out of the bed.

Adam looks at the screen and sees himself standing with Sam. He smiles and asks her "you have not watched it yet?"

"No I wanted to watch it without interruption" she says with a smile and then asks him "so how was today?"

"It was okay. There were some hitches but we managed to wrap it up nicely" Adam says sitting on the bed.

He picks up her glass of water and drinks the water and takes off his shoes. He turns to her and asks her "have you eaten?"

"Yes, I was with Linda today so we had a good eating out today, what about you?" she says with a smile

"No, I have not. I will get something right now. " Adam tells her

She says "No, you sit and relax. I have made some sandwiches. I will just bring them up. You freshen up and then we can watch the episode together"

Before he can say anything she leaves the room.

He goes to the bathroom and changes his clothes and comes out in Jeans and shirt. He then sits on the bed and stretches his neck to relieve the tension he has been feeling in his neck. The shooting schedule has been really busy. The season is coming to an end and there has been a lot of things needed to be taken care.

Sarah comes back with a tray laden with sandwiches and drinks. She puts the tray on the bed and sits down next to him.

Adam picks up the sandwich and asks her "how was the day with Linda?"

"It was great. We had so much fun. Amy is so cute and Linda did a lot of shopping" Sarah says with a smile and picks up a sandwich to eat too.

"And what about you?" Adam asks him leaving back surveying her face and realizing that she is hiding something.

"I didn't have to buy anything" she says

He smiles and then he leans forward and moves the tray aside, holds her hand and says "now tell me what really happened?"

She smiles, frees her hand, gets up holding the tray and leaves the room.

When she comes back she says "some fans met us. They wanted Linda's autograph and they said that they really liked you. I just felt jealous that you are so popular. That is what happened"

Adam says "okay if you don't want to tell me I will ask Linda then" which makes her laugh.

She says "I am not hiding anything. You can ask her"

She asks him "So the shooting today was between you and Sam?"

"No it was between me and Mandy" he says but she stops him by saying "no, no I already know a lot so let's keep some stuff a surprise"

He laughs at the way she has interrupted him and says "Okay so any way it was between me and Mandy and with a couple of dialogues with Sam"

After a few moments he asks her "Do you want to watch?"

"hmm not right now" she snuggles against him and then rubs the small of her back and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and opens them when she feels his lips on hers.

She smiles at him and kisses him back. He caresses her cheek and leans back. Sarah thinks how far along they have come since she has come back from Jacksonville. They know that they love each other and that will get them from anything and that includes the press and scandals which are reduced but are still there.

Adam smiles at the look on her face, the look that she had when he had met her during that visit to Washington. He picks up the remote and presses a button to un-pause the episode. Hardly one minute has passed when suddenly she sits up and gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. Adam pauses the screen and goes after her.

The bathroom door is open so he goes straight to her. She is bend over the toilet and is throwing up. He pats her back. She coughs and say "there is something wrong. I am bleeding. I am bleeding" she holds him by his shirt and then screams at the terrible pain the shoots in her stomach. Adam picks her up and takes her to the bed and as she doubles over with the pain in her stomach, he calls 911.

He said to the operator "My wife… She is 32 weeks pregnant and she is bleeding. She has placenta Previa condition …" Sarah grabs his hand. He looks at her and say" Please come hurry"

"Sir you live on 2934 palm hill drive, is that correct?" the operator ask her

"Yes please hurry" he brushes her hair out of her forehead.

"The emergency dispatch is on the way to your house. In the meantime you make sure that she is awake. She will have some faint feeling" the operator said

Adam looks at her and sees her eyes closing. He says to her "Sarah open your eyes please"

"The ambulance will be there in a few minutes sir, just keep her awake" the operator says again.

Adam puts the cell down and cups her face and says "Sara look at me. Please look at me"

On impulse he bends down and kisses her and says "I love you. Everything will be okay. They are coming and are on the way". He is starting to feel panic but he tries to keep his voice calm.

He hears the operators voice "Can you feel the baby?" making him jump.

He puts his hand on her stomach. Sarah puts her hand on top of his.

She looks at him in panic and says "Adam!" when they hear running steps on the stairs and soon two men enter the room. They push Adam to one side. Adam picks up the cell and say "they are here. Thanks" and turn it off.

One of the man said "I am Steve, this is James"

He put an oxygen mask on Sarah's mouth. Sarah grabs for his hand. He kneels next to her on the ground.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Steve asks him

"We were watching TV and she… what are you doing?" he asks as Steve put her hands on her stomach and pats them on it.

"I am checking for the baby. James give me the portable transducer. Go on sir" Steve says to Adam.

Adam feels the squeeze in his hand and looks at Sarah and sees the fear in her eyes. He says to her "everything will be okay". Then he turns to Steve and says "she started throwing up and then she started bleeding. What is going on?"

He pulls her shirt apart. Sarah moves her head in his direction.

Sarah feels violated but she knows that what they are doing was must. She squeezes his hand and tries to relax down. She feels him squeeze her hand gently and she looks at him. He is sitting next to her looking into her eyes. He lifts her hand and kisses her and mouths "it is okay" and then he wipes the tear falling from her eye with the same hand with which he is holding her. Sarah feels the gel on her stomach the cold head of the transducer.

The room fills with a very soft thump thump sound. Steve looks at James and says "the heart beat is really weak. We need to take her to the hospital"

James runs down and comes up with a stretcher tucked under his arm. They both lift her up and put her on the stretcher with the oxygen tank at her legs and take her down with Adam walking with them. Sarah is holding his hand and looking at him.


	20. Chapter 20 A big gesture

_A/N : At last this fan fiction comes to an end. I have had this ending before I started writing it and I am glad that I managed to finish it __J__. Thanks for reading it and reviewing it._

* * *

He holds her hand throughout the way. Ten minutes later they reach the hospital. They rush her inside with Adam running along with them. The doctor on call comes and checks her and tells Adam "she has gotten a placenta abruption. She is bleeding a lot. We will have to deliver the baby"

"But it is only 32 weeks" Sarah says in between the pain in her stomach.

"Yes that is why we have been giving you steroids for just in case" the doctor says and then she starts picks up the intercom and calls for the nurses on line to prepare for the emergency c-section.

Adam holds her hand and says "Everything will be okay. I am with you". He kisses her hands.

She does not let go of his hand as they prepare her for the surgery.

He does not let her hand go even when they give her general anesthesia. He does not let go of her hand even when he hears the baby cries. His eyes are on the monitor where her pulse is being reflected and then it starts to drop and his heart sinks. Someone pushes him aside and puts an oxygen mask on her and the pulse begins stable again.

"She is losing too much blood" someone says.

Adam looks at everyone with helplessness. He sees as they put IV in her arm and the blood starts to go into her arm. He looks around helplessly as someone puts the baby in an incubator and the doctor who is closing her up.

Adam moves to the nurse putting the baby in the incubator. He looks at him and realizes how small he is.

After what seems like forever someone says to him "she is stable right now but your son is in incubator. He will have to stay there for few weeks until he reaches full term"

The doctor walks to him and says "your wife is stable for right now but we will keep her under observation for now and your son will have to stay in the incubator for a few more weeks. He is having trouble breathing so he is on oxygen. We are moving him to PEDIARATIC INTENSIVE CARE UNIT (PICU). You can come with us if you want to".

Adam looks at unconscious Sarah helplessly when the doctor holds his hand and says "Mr. Glass we are trying to save both of them" and then she follows the nurse who is taking the incubator out of the room.

Adam looks at Sarah one last time and follows them reluctantly.

They give him some gown, mask and gloves to wear before entering in PICU. He looks at his son who is tiniest thing he has ever seen. There are two big holes on the glass of incubator. He puts his hands through them and touches the baby in diaper hooked onto wires and tubes. The baby stirs at his touch and his heart melts at that.

After seeing his child in the PICU he comes to the room where she is being admitted. He is asked to fill in the forms and other documents which he had not done before because of the emergency situation.

He sits next to Sarah who is breathing slowly with IV on both arms. He does not know how long he sits there when the door suddenly opens and he looks up.

Sam and Linda run to the main desk with Sam holding a sleeping Amy against his shoulder and ask "Mrs. Glass. She was brought in a couple of hours".

The receptionist looks at the pc and says "room 210 on second floor"

Sam and Linda runt towards the elevator. They look at each other nervously. As the elevator stops they come out and as Linda shifts Amy on her other shoulder, he knocks the door and then peeks in.

Linda immediately rushes to Adam and asks him "what happened?"

Adam says dejectedly "they had to deliver him early. He is in incubator. He is having some trouble breathing and Sarah. She is just …"

"she will be okay Adam" she walks to him and hugs him.

Sam moves to the other side of the bed and looks at her and says "She will be fine"

They both look at Adam who looks totally lost. He gets up and says "will you two stay here. I will go check on our son" he then stops and says "we had not even decided on a name yet"

Linda walks to him and hugs him again and says "you will when she gets up, you will"

He asks her "how did you guys know?"

"Someone from the hospital let the news get out and it spread like a wild fire" Linda says looking at Sam.

Adam says "damn it" and then he runs his fingers through his hair and says "I will be back in a few minutes"

He goes to check his son. The nurse asks him to wear protective gloves and gown and mask before entering the PICU. He puts his hands through the holes and touches him and smiles. He looks so small with the wires and things attached to him. After sitting there for a while he gets up and goes to the room. Sarah is still not conscious. Sam and Linda are talking to each other but they get quiet when they see him. Adam does not mind that, his mind is on her and him. He walks to her and holds her hand and sits on the seat Sam emptied. He stands behind him with his hand on his shoulders.

Suddenly the door opens and the nurse comes in. she goes and checks on her vitals and says "she seems to be doing better. She will become conscious soon so don't worry"

"What about transfusion?" Adam asks her.

"We will keep on giving her that right now" as she is saying Adam feels her hand squeeze in his. He looks down and then smiles as she opens her eyes.

Sarah looks at Adam's tense face and then suddenly she asks him in panicked voice "what happened? Is he okay?"

"Yes he is fine. He is in PICU, incubator but he is doing okay" Adam says and bend to kiss her on the forehead.

Sam and Linda hug each other whereas the nurse starts to check her vitals.

Sarah says "I want to see him" and them to his shock she tries to get up.

The nurse says "No Mrs. Glass you cannot get up right now. We will take you to him later today but not right now".

She reluctantly falls back and then she looks at Linda and Sam and smiles weakly and says "thank you guys for coming".

Linda moves forward and holds her hand and says "anytime honey. Anything you need"

She smiles and says "him, I just need him right now".

"You will see him soon" Sam steps forward and kisses her on cheek and says "congratulations mommy" and turns to Adam and hugs him who smiles first time since it all started.

Sarah smiles and grabs Adam's hand and closes her eyes.

Sam says "she needs to rest. We will come later okay". As they are leaving sam says "Call me if you need anything and don't worry about today, I will tell Sandra what happened. Most probably she will know later by herself but I am on top of things"

He rubs the back of his neck as he closes the door and walks to her.

She opens her eyes and says "what is his name?"

"You tell?" he asks her as he leans in to kiss her on lips.

"Brain" she smiles softly and says

He says "I like it" and scoots over the chair next to her and sits down on it.

Sarah feels tired so she closes her eyes and soon she is sleeping.

A couple of hours later the door opens and Mandy steps in with John. They look at each other and smile as they see Adam sleeping in the chair with her hand in his and the nurse checking on Sarah's IV. She whispers to nurse and says "we will come later" and closes the door and retreat.

Later that day they wheeled Sarah to PICU where she puts on gown, mask and gloves and touches her son gently and cries and says "I cannot even touch him without even wearing these gloves. I love him so much".

Adam holds her and kisses her head and says "everything will be okay".

Linda extends her stay and stays with her as Adam reluctantly has to go back to work. She gives her the moral and the physical support and stays with her all day until Adam comes to take that duty form her after wrapping up his shooting. A week later they discharge Sarah so she leaves.

Sarah comes home but they keep Brain in hospital for next few weeks. Adam drops her at the hospital in the morning and comes there after the shooting. They sit with him, hold his hand through the holes in the incubator until it is time to leave. Brain is on bottle because he cannot be taken out of incubator so Sarah pumps for Brain and gives him bottle through those holes. Night times have been difficult for them especially for Sarah as they has to leave him in the hospital. She misses Brian a lot and the nights when Adam is not home she insists on staying in the hospital but there she is swarmed with few fans so Adam has now hired a security is was keeping fans at bay.

Adam is so tired with his schedule that one day he asks Sam "how did you deal with it when Amy was born. I cannot get damn time to see them".

Sam smiles and say "yes it was difficult but I got a break because _you stabbed me and put me in coffin for three month._ For you it is different. Klaus has to be in every episode".

That evening after the shooting wrapped up Adam walks into Sandra's office and says "I need to talk to you about something"

He closes the door behind him.

Sandra calls Emit, her co-writer of the show, after he leaves and says "there has been a change"

He then goes to the hospital which has been his routine for the past two weeks and enters the PICU and smiles as he sees Sarah giving Brain the bottle from the incubator holes. He puts on his overalls, gloves and masks and goes in.

She asks him in a soft voice "how was your day?" as he approaches her and kisses her.

"Good. Yours?" He asks her putting his hand through the holes touch him.

"Good too. I saw last week's episode today" she says with a smile.

"How did you like it?" he asks her holding his finger and smiles. He says "I cannot wait to hold him. It is great holding Samantha, Hope, on the set but I want to hold him"

She says "a couple of more weeks and as for your first question I don't like this new twist. What is Davina trying to do? Unlink Josh and Marcel from Klaus. What if she manages it? Can she kill him?"

"I don't know you will have to see and find out" Adam smiles and says.

At last when after five weeks Brain comes home they both take s sigh of relief. Adam looks at his child and every time he falls in love with him as if he is looking at him for the first time. He loves spending time with them, seeing her change him, nurse him, and sing to him. She practically has to push him to leave for the set every day.

A couple of weeks later he comes home early. The show has been wrapped up so he is relaxed. They are just preparing for the comic con convention to be held over the weekend.

He goes up and sees her sitting on the bed with Brain lying next to her. He kisses them and then goes to change his clothes. When he comes out she asks him "Dinner?"

He looks at the TV and smiles as he sees Sam standing next to Mandy and says "Not right now, don't get up. Finish watching it and then we can have dinner together".

After a couple of minutes Sarah looks up in shock at Adam just reading his book just like Klaus does in the show with that particular smile on his face. On cue Adam looks up and sees her staring at him. His gaze shift to the screen and a smile appears on his mouth as he sees Klaus's face turning grey and veins popping out.

"Tell me that didn't happen. They desiccated him?" Sarah asks him in shocked voice.

He closes his book and says "yes that did happen".

"What?" Sarah asks in shock "but…"

"I asked them to write me off" Adam says now getting up from the sofa and walking towards his wife and son and sits next to them on the bed.

"But why?" Sarah asks.

"Because I need a break. I want to get out of it. We will move somewhere far away from here where no one knows us and live peacefully" he says holding his son's finger and smiling at him.

"You did that for us. I know you loved being Klaus" Sarah says after a couple of moments.

"Yes I love being Klaus but not as much as I love you two" he said now moving his gaze on her face.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asks him with hesitation.

He knows that she is not asking about his love for them but about his decision so he says "yes I am" and then he picks him up and tickles his neck making him grin a bit.

"See he likes it too" Adam says with a smile looking at his innocent face.

Sarah leans over and kisses him and asks him "how did your cast take it and why didn't you tell me before?"

He says with a smile "I knew you wouldn't have any objection to it" and then he adds with a mock "As much as you love Klaus, I _know that you love me more than him"_

"What about your fans?" she asks him

"Hmm that was a tough one. _I had to leave my fans for this_" he smiles and says with mock hurt looking at her and Brain in her arms now.

When she laughs openly he says "my cast member knew one week before this episode so they were obviously shocked. I asked Sandra to keep a tight lid on it until the episode is shot. So…" he gets up and says "Ireland, Dublin? I always wanted to settle down there"

Sarah smiles and holds his hand and says "I will be happy to go anywhere you go with me"

"Good. I was hoping you would say something like this. I just have to do this damn comic con thing this weekend. I cannot believe it that it has already been a year when I first met you"

She laughs at the memory and asks him "you remember that. I was so clumsy that day"

"Yes I remember that. I think that was the day when something so innocent touched my heart and…" he takes out something from his jean's pocket and shows it to her and says "you still owe me fix this button on my favorite jacket"

Sarah stares at the button and smiles.

* * *

_A/N _

_Thanks for reading it. Adam and Sarah moved to Ireland where they don't encounter crazy fans. Adam starts writing and Sarah starts to work in a small office after Brian is old enough. _


End file.
